


May I take your order?

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, M/M, Relationship(s), Sans is wary of all humans, Slow Build, all monsters make an apperance here and there, cept you, duh - Freeform, eventually, hate against monsters, hire a skeleton, i actually dont know how to run a cafe, i take too long to update, reader is female, reader is first person, resturant owner, sans is confused, sorry - Freeform, why you so nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a cafe is your life now, no matter what your past was. You cant give up this dream, even if hiring a monster causes hate to your cafe.</p><p>But eventually you see, maybe humans aren't all they're cracked up to be. Monsters are... better. Maybe you might have to make some changes to this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A... skeleton?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I freakin love undertale. I keep typing and my hands won't stop...
> 
> :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day you finally hire my first monster employee, you don't even know where the application came from. you weren't even hiring, you were just too lazy to take down the 'help wanted' sign.
> 
> You're kind of nervous, you haven't hired someone since.... him.
> 
> You kind of have a downward spiral of bad employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I know, I know. I'm obsessed. 
> 
> Tada, another undertale thing. Yay Sans! whoo hoo!
> 
> :D
> 
> Edit: I'm editing these chapters using a super cool app thing and yeah, whoo! ...

I walked the short distance from my apartment to the cafe. It was chilly out, autumn reaching its end and winter closing in. I let out a breath into the chilly air, regretting my decision on not wearing a heavier coat by the time reached the glass front door. I shakily take my keys out and put them into the lock and turned it with a click. The inside was slightly cold but warmer than outdoors, I quickly closed the door and breathed a sigh. I turned around and looked at my pride and joy.

There was a long counter just across from the door and parallel to the windows lining across the wall holding the front door. There were bar stools along the counter, along with booths along the windows and the wall to the left that had no windows. To the right was a couch that I had put in for the coffee lovers that also love to read comfortably. The room was painted a dark greenish emerald color with borders and panels painted black, the booths and stools made to match these colors.

There were tall dark wooden tables along with black tall chairs lining across the middle of the room. Behind the counter was the black and white lettered menu board listing off the many drink choices and limited food ones. and on the counter was the WiFi password.

I walked across the room, opening up the hatch to the back, behind the counter, and to the kitchen door. I set down my bag behind the counter in my usual spot and slid off my coat, I hung it up on a wrack back here before opening the kitchen door and grabbing the apron pulling it over my head, tying the strings into a knot in the back. Swantered back to the front and flipped on the light switches and flipped the sign to 'open'.

I rocked back and forth on my heels looking back at the shopping, thinking of what to do next, it'll be at least an hour before the usual early birds trickle in so...

I shrugged figuring I should probably take down the 'help wanted' sign of course. Eh, I'll get to that later. If the guy is good.

For once, I'm actually excited to hire an employee. I mean, the first time I hired someone was exciting. Till I found out the guy was stealing from me. Then it just went downhill from there, the next guy verbally abused the monster customers when the monsters came out of the mountain about a year or two ago. The next lady, just... no...

My last employee... we had a relationship but... Things didn't...

Anyways, In a few hours, I'll be hiring my first monster employee. His application said he was a skeleton, I'm really excited. 

Not many shops let monsters work in them, Mine, of course, is an exception.

This isn't the first monster I've met, I've met several others like a cat monster a blue bunny monster as well as some dog monsters, some are even regulars.

I figured, my business isn't going to get that big so why need to get any more help, I forgot to take down the 'help wanted' sign and I guess the guy slipped in and took an application? I didn't see him, nor hear him turn the application in. It just, appeared one day on the counter. I was about to say 'sorry I'm not actually hiring. I'm just too lazy to take down the sign' He was gone.

I thought, hey I'll just call his number on here and tell him exactly that.

But after I read the guys application, how could I have refused. Everything seemed in order, he had some previous occupations. Some 'sentry' work in the underground. He had no violence in his back round. He seemed alright. So I called him up and told him to get down here and I'll interview him in person before I make any final decisions. Plus I had to see this guy in action. I don't know what a 'sentry' for the underground is but it doesn't sound like he's actually done anything in the kitchen before.

 

I stretched my back and made my way to the other side of the counter where I sat on the stool and pulled out a book from my bag. I suppose I should put the breakfast muffins into the oven to warm them up before the first people come in. Buuut I really want to know how ' _Seriphina'_ Finds the others in her head.*

 

I read the first passage to my page when the bell rings and I see the familiar face of the usual morning customer. 

 

"Hey Tammy." I wave a hello, stifling a yawn. The customer walks into the light and she chuckles at me waving back.

 

"Hi _____."  I could see the slick shine of her black hair that usually went down to her waist but today it was in a high ponytail completely straight like always, ending just between her shoulder blades. She wore her usual running gear and had the string bag on her back, unlike me she actually tries to stay in her perfect hourglass shape, round hips, and breasts her dark skin and perfect makeup and eyes.  _sigh._ And she gets up early to run every day. While I would rather sit in the dark watching Netflix and eating.

She was smart and had a coat wrapped around her waist along with probably warm clothing in her bag. However, I am not.

"The usual?" I ask, standing up and setting my book face down on the counter watching her slip her bag around to pull out her wallet.

"The usual." She confirms and pulls out a five dollar bill laying it on the counter next to my book before saying she was going to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

 

I stuck the bill into the cash register and went into the back and slid the muffin pan from the 'keep warm' oven that I labeled so I wouldn't forget, so I take out the specific muffin that I created for my usual early birds. 

I wrapped it into the paper napkin with my store emblem on it and pulled out some whipped cream, caramel, skim milk and mocha creamer and walked back to the front. I set down her ingredients, pulled out a mug, poured coffee and it became instinctual from there. By the time I had finished, she came back out of the bathroom in a gray and black sweater, black leggings and long fur boots that stopped short of her knees. 

I slid it across the counter and she smiled at me, looking at my book choice before she picked up her cup and muffin ready to settle down in her usual corner bar stool to talk with me.

"Oh! That reminds me, I forgot my book at home." She looks around shifty eyed as if she was about to ask for drugs, she leaned forward, careful to avoid her mug and squishing her muffin, she lowered her voice before looking at me with a pointed smile. "G-got any extras?"

 

I played along, I looked behind her sneakily, and also lowered my voice. "You know I do but, comes at a price." I look at her 

She sniffs and looks away shakily. "I can quit anytime I want, j-just one more. That's it, I swear." 

 

"You came to the right place," I whisper before leaning back and smiling, I pulled up my bag and slipped out another book then handed it to her. She chuckled and read the cover.

 

"Ohh~ Haven't read this one before." 

 

"Oh, you'll love it, just your style," I grin and pull up my barstool and watch her as she sits down, reading the inside cover.

 

"Hmm.. ah yes, just up my alley. Murder mystery." She flicks to the first page of the first chapter.

I slip over my book, careful not to bend any pages and flipped it over to the area I was on. We sat there like that, silence except for the occasional sip of coffee from Tammy.

 

I got through a few chapters before the bell rang again, the next fellow walks in. Tammy checks her watch and finishes off the last bites of her muffin and the last of her drink, she pointed to somewhere in the room and I understood that she was going to sit on the couch against the far wall.

 

The guy walks up and slid off his coat, hanging it off his right arm. It was the cat monster, I never got his actual name but he insisted we call him BurgerPants, I shortened his name to B.P. He had beige colored fur and fluffy ears on the top of his head. Today he wore an actual suit, It was black with a yellow tie, it was tailored perfectly letting his tail out the end, it whipped back and forth restlessly. He had his usual bored to tears face on and an indifferent smile. When he spoke it was with a slight country accent making me wonder where he picked that up when he was in the underground.

"Hey B.P. Whats it for you today?" I asked when he made it to the counter, He loosened his tie and rocked on the back of his heels scanning over the menu board.

 

"Well, for me just a straight black coffee, but the uh. Boss... Wants a difficult order." He hints.

 

I nod and scramble around for a notebook and pen. Then nod for him to start. And when he did, I swear it was a couple minutes before He finished. Practically took up two pages. He gave me an apologetic face when I flipped the two.

I look up at him in admonishment. "Wha..." He looked confused. "How did you remember all that?! Freakin- You need a raise." I shake my head with wide eyes and pulled out two to go cups and lids, a larger one for the Boss guy whoever that was.

I poured a straight black coffee, snapped the lid on and slid it to him before checking out the list, realizing I probably ran out of some of this stuff ages ago.

It was a while before I actually finished the order, I'm pretty sure it's about 0.1 percent coffee.

I brought the cup over to B.P. and saw he was resting on one of the stools and had an empty coffee cup.

 

"Crap, sorry for the wait. Here, how about I get you a new cup of coffee no charge." I say nabbing the cup and filling it again with coffee. He grunted and thanked me, apologizing for the long order.

I gave him both glasses and saw the amount of money on the counter.

"Whoa, that's too much for these two. Want change back?" When he shook his head no, I looked at him with slight confusion. He looked sheepish and scuffled shyly.

"I was.. um hoping that... you know, that uh... NiceCream guy... when- IF if he came in that... If um.... I could pay for his drink? I mean, he's going through a financial slump and I wanted to help out and I-" He tried to explain, I gave him a smile and held up a hand to cut him off.

"Okay, he usually come's in around... 2ish. I'll make sure he doesn't pay, and that he gets his coffee. That's very sweet of you." I didn't know it was possible for cats to blush. But he did.

 

He nodded goodbye, turned tail and walked out front then I finally noticed the long black limousine parked out front. And BurgerPants opening up the back of the car, reaching in with the large cup of coffee giving it to someone before closing the door and making his way to the driver's side and climbing in there.

 

"Huh, didn't know B.P. worked for someone famous." I wondered out loud before shrugging and started putting away some of the ingredients that went into the coffee. '

Finally finished, I sit back into my seat and set open my book once again. Happy to read again. Of course, that happiness washort-liveded when the door opened and rang again. I sighed, pulled out my bookmark and stuffed it into the page I was on. I set the book to the far left and looked up. When I didn't see anyone I looked around confused, and tilted my head around the corner to look at Tammy.

She was deeply entranced in her book to notice my internal struggle. I heard a 'hiss' from below me and looked down. There was a child, around 7-10 ish bouncing excited just below the bar, they were holding a flower that looked grumpy in a pot that had danger stickers on it. The flower was looking up and was a little surprised to see me which honestly confused me for a second before I smiled.

"Well hello, how may I help you?" I ask, the kid perking up and looking at me with a smile, their hands start signing and I mentally patted myself on the back for my weird love for ASL.

 _ **Hi! Can We have a cupcake?**_   they signed before setting the flower on a stool and climbing up onto one of the seats themselves, crouching on their knees to be the same height as me. They were squirming around in their pockets looking for something. Then they found it with an 'aha' look on their face. They set down a five dollar bill onto the counter.

"Well of course," I smiled at them. "What kind do you two want?" The flower was surprised I acknowledged it but just spat and looked away. I chuckled and looked at the other child. Their eyes lit up and they looked at the board behind me. They were in a signing frenzy with the flower and my attention was distracted by a larger monster that I wasn't quite used to seeing walk in.

I've seen them once or twice walking down the streets but this is the first time one walked into my shop.

It was a large, goat-like monster with small horns and floppy ears down to their neck. They wore a long wool dress that ended at her lovely  _l_ _arge_  but warm looking boots. They had a motherly smile so I assumed they were a woman. She had a big fluffy coat with a soft hood, she walked up to the counter with a soft smile and happy chuckle. "Oh dear." Her voice was definently female. It was silky and soft with a hint of paternal in there.

"I apologize for them, they were so excited when they heard about this cafe, they just _had_  to see it." I smile at her and shake my head.

"Oh no, not at all. I really love kids." I opened my mouth to say more but the kid grabbed my sleeve and pointed at the board, signing slowly for me to follow even if they didn't need to.

"Ohhh! Good choices. I just heated some up, however, I must warn you. They aren't cupcakes. they're muffins. You might be disappointed." I said leaning back and heading to the kitchen door, they shook their head signing that it'd be fine.

Along my way I noticed the time was creeping up on ten, eleven is when the interview was.

I shake myself out of my jitters, hope flared in my chest that this employee would be different.

I slide out the warming trays again and slipped out the two new additions, butterscotch sprinkled with cinnamon crumbs. I wrapped them in the napkins and put them in skinny little paper baggies, one for each of them. And headed back outside.

I saw the Lady with her purse in her hand also looking at the board, whispering to the kid and the flower. The kid was smiling and chuckling here and there while the flower was pretending to be uninterested, his face lighting up when he saw me coming back with the baggies.

The flower nudged the kid and they looked too. I set down the baggies and took some change out of the cash register. and sliding it over to them. The kid giggled and stuffed it into their pocket and opening their bag then started eating one of the muffins, smiling and signing something to the Goat lady. who nodded and smiled before turning to me.

"May I have a small coffee with skim milk, caramel and ... would you happen to have a snail creamer?" She asks but immediately shakes her head. "No, that'd be weird for a human shop to have."

"I could get some." I say out of the blue. she looks at me with surprise and joy on her face.

"Oh really?" I nod.

"I'd have to order it and wait for it to come in, but usually it comes in around a couple days or so. So, you could come by again and try it out. I've actually been wanting to cater to more monsters but I don't know their tastes. So if I get it specially made from a guy I know, would you be willing to try it out for me?" She gives me a large and motherly happy smile.

"Oh I would love to! Here is my number, call me whenever the shipment comes in. If that's alright of course, I wouldn't want to become a burden or anything."

"Oh no of course you wouldn't miss...?" And that's when I realized I have no idea who these people are.

"Toriel, my name is Toriel. Many apologies. I didn't catch your name either."

"Prolly cus I didn't throw it." wink. "Haha, sorry no it's ____ pleasure to meet you."

She lets out a bellowing laugh and smiles. "Ah yes, ____ You are a delight!" She looks at the board again. "Hm. Okay how about, number... 5?"

"Good choice." I pull out a small cup and fill it half way with coffee before adding two small scoops of sugar and my special blend of different syrups and creamers. Then finished it off with a little bit of whipped cream on top, just because she was being helpful.

"oh thank you." She said taking the coffee from my hands and handing me the exact amount owed. She uses her free hand to pat the child's head. "Come along Frisk, Flowey, time to finish shopping. We have more groceries to get before dinner tonight." They both groaned simultaneously but perked up a bit when Toriel mentioned something about nicecream.

I waved goodbye when they left and tucked the napkin with Toriels number in my bag, in the crease of my book. I wiped down the counter with a damp cloth and saw Tammy walk up out of the corner of my eye. Yhe set down the empty mug and let out a sigh.

I stifled an eye roll and looked at her. "Yess?"

"Weell..." she pauses, I set down the cloth and pulled up my stool then looked at her urging her to continue. "I won't be able to stay as long today... There's this famous guy in town and, I mean. He's been here for a while now but hes hiring and well... You know.."

I did know, Tammy has been perusing anything celebrity related. She said it's her dream to work alongside someone famous and see how they function. She also has a dream of actually being _on_  the stage herself. I don't see why not. she's got the looks and charm. She turned in an application a while ago and has been waiting for the phone call for the interview. I understand why she's nervous about it, What I don't understand is why she looks so down and beat up telling me about it.

"Yeaahh.... Okay. You've been obsessing about this for a month. What's the problem."

"Well... for one... I won't be here as often as before." Oh "So, the mornings might get lonely if your interview doesn't work out. I mean, just look at your track record of your previous employees." I gave her a face that makes her chuckle.

"It'll be fiiiiine. You'll do great!" I encourage.

"But, the guys a famous _Monster_  what if he doesn't want a human assistant?"

"Then why would he send out an add saying 'Humans are encouraged to fill out an application and interview'" It was her turn to give me a look.

"Well... **_sigh._** " I won.

"You'll do fine. He'll hire you in a heartbeat. no doubts about it." She nods and the front door bell rings, I check the time and sees its 11:02 'Is the guy late?'

Tammy sees me looking at the time and shoulders her bag.

"Well, I oughta go get ready for tonight. See ya!" She waves at me. I smile nervously and wave back.

She walks past a figure that was slightly taller than she, around an inch or so. Which meant this guy was at least a couple inches taller than me. The figure walks up to the bar in a blue jacket, dark jeans, and untied tennis shoes. I look at their face and saw it was a skeleton. Round face, dark eye sockets with a dim light shining for a pupil? They walked up to the bar with a smirk look on their face.

"heya, sorry i'm _l_ _atte_ " a deep male voice rumbled, making me pleased, I was so confused on how and why before i caught the pun. A couple seconds passed before I let out a hearty chuckle and shook my head. which looked like it relieved the guy.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm usually late to open the place so ya know. punctuality isn't really... why are you laughing?"

".... punctuality." He says in between bursts of laughs. I caught it and started laughing with.

"I didn't mean to.... I s-swear!" I know he doesn't understand how happy this makes me. I'm terrible at puns, but love them.

After about a minute, our laughing calms down and I clear my throat. "Welp, You're here for the interview?" He nods and his eyes flash around nervously at my sudden seriousness.

"I'd invite you back to my office but, I don't have one." this gets a chuckle out of him. I smile and sit back down in my stool behind the counter, indicating he take a seat as well.

"Alright. Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Seraphina is a name of an actual book by Rachel Hartman and oh my god it is amazing you have to read it. You know, if you like medieval, dragons, magic, fantasy. some romance type stuff.
> 
> Absolutely awesome.
> 
> Unless you've already read it then, YAY! Dragons!
> 
> Another thing, I've never actually owned a restaurant nor cafe, and I probably made some mistakes so if someone who does know, sees something wrong. Can you please teach me more about it? :D


	2. Yes, a skeleton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously interested in being a cafe owner.
> 
> Edit: Edited.

"So Sans. I'm ____, it's a pleasure to meet you. " I smile, reaching my hand over the counter to grip his in a handshake. He eyed my hand cautiously before shaking it.

"you too."

"So I take it you've had previous occupations in the underground and a couple above ground but didn't go well."

"there's a lot of hate towards monsters above ground." I nod

"Tell me about the jobs underground. What exactly did you do as a sentry? And how would that benefit this cafe."

He thinks for a second before answering "well, we sentry's were on the watch for humans. and i ran a hot dog stand down there as well, a side business at one of my sentry stations. i figure, i knew how to work with humans and i've had past experiences working with food and stuff."

I purse my lips and let out a breath. I looked him over once before standing. The front bell rang and I looked over, one of my regulars. I gave them a smile and they looked around nervously as if they knew they walked in on something. I looked back at Sans, he was sitting down with a wide look on his face. He didn't know what to expect from me. I walk to the counter that flips up to the front, unlatched it and motioned for him to come in.

"You have a good record and seem to be well trusted from what I've read."

He stands up, wipes his skeletal palms on his jeans and walked over to the open hatch. He looked at me once before entering, his face still wide and confused. I closed the hatch, latched it, slid the paper next to my book on the far side of the counter. Then turned to Sans, he watched the ground noticed I was looking at him and met my stare. I gave him a wide smile.

"Okay, let's see how you are on the job. I'll show you what to do then when the next customer comes in, you do the same. alright?" He nods.

I turn to the regular, this one was a human. He had a bald spot growing on his head, he wore a brown trench coat that trailed down to his feet. He wore some baggy jeans and a probably stained shirt underneath. He was glancing at Sans nervously every now and then but calmed down a bit when I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Mr. Calosky. The usual today? Or do you want to try something different." I ask He looked up at the board, skimming through before shaking his head.

"Ah n-no thanks ____ I'll take the usual today, Stick with what I'm used to y'know." He gave a sheepish smile, even though this guy was a teacher at the local middle school in town, he's really shy around monsters.

"Okay, that's fine." I turn around with a smile still on my face and walked to the kitchen, waving for Sans to follow.

"This is the warming oven. As is labeled." I laugh a little, easing the look that had crept on Sans' face. "I keep the morning's muffins and donuts and such warm in here along with the leftovers of the ones cooked from the day before. It's easy to get to and quick for the customers." I look at him for a nod before pulling out one of the muffins. "Mr. Calosky is a regular here and he always gets the pecan muffins in the mornings with a small mocha coffee. He doesn't usually stay in the Cafe to eat but sometimes he does. He always wants it in a to-go bag for if he doesn't finish and he needs to be somewhere quickly." I pull out the tray then carefully took out the soft muffin with one of the napkins, wrapping it around it delicately before putting it into one of the skinny brown paper bags.

They tray pushes itself back in and the oven snaps closed silently and I turn around to go back to the front, looking behind me to see if Sans was following. he was.

I set the bag with the muffin down and pulled out a cup filling it with the second nozzle of coffee, next to the straight black. I added a little bit of milk and put a small bit of whipped topping on before setting it next to the bag. He held out a five dollar bill, with a nickel sitting on it. I took it, put it into the register and smiled at him. He nodded thanks, turned around with his items in his arms and shuffled out the door.

I look at sans with the same smile and he gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"n-nothin." he says and looks away. I shift from foot to foot, feeling as if I'm forgetting something and looked around the counter space.

"OH!" My sudden outburst startled Sans. He watched me with a strange look but it didn't last, It faded into his lazy smile. I know that look, I wear it too much. He's hiding something. "Here, it'll get a bit slow." I walk over to the kitchen door Sans following curiously. I pulled out a stool, alike to mine. Cushions on the seat and the back, bars near the bottom where i rest my feet on by habit. I shifted it out the door and sat it along the counter close by to my own. "Tada, and" I pulled out an apron similar to mine except larger. It was black with the emerald green seams and edges, there were pockets like a painting apron which were green. And it had the Cafes logo along the top.

"It should fit." I murmur looking at it. I hand it to him and he gave me a look, as if he's trying to figure something out. I just gave him a smile which seemed to perplex him some more. "Well go on. Try it on, It's the one my last employee wore." A dark look flashed over my eyes before I continued. "If it doesn't fit, I can always find another. But you look about his size."

He pauses for a second before lifting it over and around his neck to hang there. He pulled the strings on the sides behind him then tied it lazily. It fit him perfectly.

"urm... thanks.." he murmurs. I shake my head.

"Ah, it's nothing. You gotta be in uniform for the customers and it goes pretty long without anybody coming in so just standing around for hours on end sounds exhausting. And besides. You haven't gotten the job yet, gotta prove yourself first." The same look, I just once again return it with another smile.

I walk over to the counter and sat on my own stool, sliding my book over to put into my bag. Sans sat down slowly on his own stool and watched over the counter.

Once finished I stretched my legs and arms and yawned. and leaned forward onto the counter.

"So what made you want to work in this Cafe?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. I could feel Sans eyes fall on me. I tilt my head which was resting on my palm, to look at him.

"hmm..." He shrugs. "heard of this place from one'a my pals. they said you were hirein' and i was lookin' so.. here i am."

"Mmm." I gave him a soft smile. "Nice to know my Cafe is well spoke of."

He lets out a small chuckle. He still seemed tense and awkward, not relaxed. He was slightly stiffened in his seat, his hands were on his lap and he continued to watch out the door.

A few minutes pass before a customer walks in, I've seen this guy often but not every day, perhaps once a week to two weeks. I don't even know his name. He's tall, black hair, blue eyes large round glasses. He's recognized in my mind as 'Cat Guy' Because every time he walks into my shop, he always seems to wear a cat shirt. And even today he wasn't breaking that streak, He wore a shirt with a picture of a striped cat on the front. He wore tan pants that matched the fur of the cat and black converse. He had a light jacket that was unzipped over the shirt. He approached the counter with a smile, his eyes flicking between me and Sans before settling on me.

"Cat Guy!" I exclaim widening my arms with a smile. "Wow, it's been a while huh?"

"Yeah. Sure has." He looks at Sans with a curious look. "What happened to your last employee? Things were getting along well from what I saw."

My eyes flick to the counter and back up but my gaze settled on something behind him and a dark mood filled the air, my tongue dried. 'oh yeah, last time he was here was..' I blink a couple times noticing I had at some point, started chewing on my lip, and bring my gaze back at him putting a smile on my face and not so subtly changing the subject.

"This is Sans, he's gonna be your cashier today." I gesture to the confused skeleton at my side.

"hey." He lifts his hand up to Cat Guy who nods back.

I sit down in my chair and watch Sans who seemed more relaxed and smoothly asked for his order. Cat Guy answers but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Sans turns around to the board and then looks back at him.

I leaned back in my chair watching as Sans disappears into the back then comes back out with a muffin in one of the to go bags. He hands it to Cat Guy along with a cup of coffee that I didn't notice he got. He tells Cat Guy his total and when it's placed into his hand he expertly puts it into the cash register.

"Hey, thanks. And sorry." Cat guy waves bye with his hands full of his order and strolls out of the building with an apologetic face. I stand and look at Sans with a genuine smile on my face.

"Nice job! You handled that really expertly. You got the job. I'll have to run a few things onto paper and get you a name tag but other than that. Congratulations." He gives me a lazy smile that I should get used to. "Also here, Youll need something to clock in with." I handed him a black and white card with the green symbol of the cafe, similar to my own. I then showed him that he needed to swipe the card into the cash register and then type his name. Once he did so, his name printed onto his card. Officially making it his.

"ah, thanks." He relaxes into his chair and I did the same. Leaning against the counter with a sigh and a glance at the clock. His order took no time at all. This skeleton is really handy. Long moments pass as we sit in silence, eventually, the silence got to me, I didn't know how to start a conversation and he wasn't really trying. So I look up at the clock again, a half an hour had gone by since Cat Guy left. I chewed the inside of my cheek thinking.

"Welp, I think it's time for a break. You hungry?" I sit back and look at him. He tears his eyes away from the door, a glance at the clock then to me.

He seemed unsure of what to say so he just nodded.

"Okay, lunch break." I smile. I stood up, untied my apron laid it across the counter. Pulled out my phone and wallet from my bag. Along with my keys. I tucked my phone and wallet into my back pocket and held my keys in my hands. I looked back at Sans to see him standing up watching me, his apron across the counter as well.

 

"Alright, whater you in the mood for?" I ask unlatching the hatch and opening it up, letting Sans through before myself.

He shrugs and I let out a sigh. "Alright, burgers and fries it is." I put a sticky note on the door, when we exited through to the other side, I locked it then hooked the key-chain to my pants loop. The cold wind swept through but the sun crept out of the shadows of the clouds. I looked down the street and saw the shop. I nudged my head for Sans to follow and he did.

"Lunch time!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put the card that an employee would need to clock in with.. haha... oooppsss.


	3. Hey man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to show Sans one of your favorite resturants to eat at, but of course. Monster hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, t'sup?

I showed Sans to a small restaurant. That I always go to for lunch. 'Kengslys.' it was half a block away from my Cafe and always filled the street with the smell of burgers and fries.

He still seemed awkward around me but eased up a bit when I opened the door for him to the restaurant.

It was a small old-timey restaurant, wooden tables, and chairs, a wooden counter to order from. The smell of burgers and fries filling the air. The roof dipped halfway down towards the door.

We walk in the door and Sans looks around the place, a face of recognition taking over his skull.

I went over to the counter and smiled at the cashier.

"Hey ____"

"Hey, Luke." I turn to Sans. "What would you like?"

He gives a lazy glance to the people behind the counter giving him a weird look and flicks his eyes up to the board.

"i. what's good?" He asks me with a smile, not facing me still looking at the board.

"Hmm, well.. they make really good hamburgers And fries."

He nods, "stick with whatcha know right?"

"That seems to be the theme." I hmmed and looked back to Luke. He kept looking at Sans, not even bothering to keep the disgust off his face. I shoot Luke a half lidded glare which he ignores.

"Okay, so two orders of burgers and fries. How much would that be?"

Luke breaks out of his thoughts and rings up the order. "$10.54." I gape at him but still shrugged and pulled out my wallet. I heard Sans shuffle behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"hey, I 'pretiate the gesture n all but. I can pay for myself y'know."

"Nah, I got it." I pulled out a 10 dollar bill and an extra dollar then laid it down on the counter before walking over to my usual table next to a window. I slid into the seat and felt the chill from the window crawl up my side. Making goosebumps rise along my arm and down my leg. Sans slid in across from me, his hands still in his pocket. I look up at him with a smile that he returned.

"uh.. this place actually reminds me of a bar down in the underground. I went there all the time." He says looking out the window.

"Oh?"

"yeah.. the place is _lit_ ," He says with a wink. I give him a confused look.

"Wait, .... was that- ... a pun?"

He just gives me a half lidded pleased smile for an answer leaving me in my inner turmoil.

We sat in silence for a bit, exchanging words every now and then mainly about whatever popped up. A monster passed by on the street and he recognized them then told me that the monster went to the bar he mentioned earlier. Then we _somehow_  got on the topic of condiments. In a healthy debate on whether or not ketchup should be considered a smoothie. It slowly fell to silence when Luke came over with the tray of our food. However, there was something wrong.

There was only one order on there. Luke smiled at me and set down the tray in front of me. I look down at it with an un-amused face and glanced back at Luke again.

"Hey um, buddy. There seems to be something missing." I put a smile on my face to hide the dark look that glints in my eyes.

"... We have standards. I don't _serve_   monster trash." Luke spat at Sans.

Sans looks down at the table and ignores Luke.

"eh. it's 'lright ____. i can always go somewhere else."

I turn a softer smile to him and waved my hand. "Nah, it's a'ight." I slide the tray away from me and stand up. Sans glances at me with another look that I can't decipher. "I told you, their food was great. Buuut... Now That I think about it. It's kinda shit." I push against Luke back a bit, out of the way and nudge my head to Sans.

"C'mon. I make a mean ham sandwich." Sans kept watching me with the same look the same look, kind of like it's as if he's trying to figure something out. But he got up and shuffled out the door. I went to follow but stopped for a few seconds, gathering my words then turned back to the shop. Pointedly looking to Luke with an angry smile.

"I don't quite appreciate you insulting my employees. If I _ever_ hear you saying something like that to anyone, whether it be Sans or someone else, I will not hesitate to make your life a  _ **living hell**_." I turned on my heel and followed Sans out of Kenglsys with a bad taste in my mouth as well as a loss of appetite.

"Alrighty, let's go yeah?" Sans gave me a blank look and just nodded, I took the lead down the block back to my little Cafe. Along the streets in the chilly cold air, the sun beating down on my back keeping me warm. No one was on the streets which wasn't entirely unusual.

When we made it back, I pulled out my keys and opened the doors with a 'ding'. Taking the sticky note off, throwing it into the trashcan nearby. Flipping open the hatch and setting my stuff in there. As I was gathering my ingredients for my bomb ass sandwich, my mind was racing and guilt was pouring over me. I really should have expected that Luke was always talking bad about monsters and I never see any in there. I really shouldn't have put Sans through that, he probably hates me as his employer. 

"H-hey, I'm sorry about that. If I'da known that was gonna happen, I wouldn't have taken you there." I murmur out as I scoop some mayonnaise onto the bread. I glare into the counter, shame weighing on my back. He didn't skip a beat, he swung around in his chair and faced me.

"ah don't _relish_  in that fact. i _mustard_  say there are a ton of stupid humans in the world. a _skele-ton_ " He says with a wink and a proud smile on his skele-face.

I let out a groan and a small snort, relief flooded my veins. "Ah, that joke didn't have a lot of _spine_ " I retort with a wink myself. He lets out a pleased laugh and plops into his chair.

I finish off a sandwich and set it on a paper plate, I slid it over to Sans a grin slowly creeping onto my face. "Here's your _sanswich_  my good sir."

Sans' face lights up and claps his hands together, to which I give a bow. One elbow bent in front of me and I hunch over slightly. I repeated the same with the other arm as well.

"Thank you, Thank you," I say with each bow. I make a small sandwich for myself and sit in my own chair. Munching on it slowly. It was after my first bite that Sans finally took a bite of his own sandwich.

"whoa. 's pretty good." He mumbled from behind his full mouth still crunching away at my sandwich. I brush my fingernails against my shirt with a smirk. I was curious about where it goes, I mean.. He's a skeleton. But I had a feeling if I asked, I wouldn't get a straight answer. So I didn't push it. I saved it as a question for later.

"Yeah, thanks. I know." I giggle and wave my hand in a joking manner finishing off the last of my sandwich. "Practice makes perfect." I get up from my comfy seat and start putting away the ingredients.

"i might have you make another." He says finishing off his own sandwich and helped me put the last of the items away.

"Ah well. Too late now. 'td be too much work getting it all back out.. guess you'll just have to starve. Ohhh nooo~"

"right? i mean look at me, i'm all skin and bones, 'cept without the skin." He gestures to himself before looking at me with a pointed smile. I chuckled and wiped the crumbs off the counter with a paper towel before relaxing into my chair again.

I let out a hmm and watched the clock. It was creeping close to 2 o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter doesnt really have anything in it. 
> 
> So I shall make the next chapter TWICE as Great! ;D


	4. Something smells... fishy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, NiceCream Guy never came in the last chapter sooo~
> 
> Oh! And it wouldn't be unusual if a certain monster came in to congragulate Sans on getting the job would it

"Hey don't worry about it Nice. I insist, it's already been paid. Nothing to worry about." I assure the blue bunny that insisted on paying for his drink. He was later than usual, but nothing bad, he was busy at work and couldn't drop by sooner.

"But.. I didn't pay." His ears drooped and he looked to the ground.

"Someone else did for you buddy, don't worry."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." I nod in a straight face. A moment's beat and I break into a smile again. "Go enjoy your drink ya silly." The bunny smiled again, hopped onto his heels and waved goodbye before traveling out the door. He didn't seem bothered by the cold which confused me since he wasn't wearing a coat.

"wow, who paid for 'im?" I give Sans a side glance.

"B.P," I mutter before plopping into my seat.

"burgerpants?" He sounded astonished, I turn to him and nod.

"Yep. Is that not a normal thing?" I ask worried for B.P. I didn't know a lot about monsters so I didn't want him getting into trouble on my account.

Sans shrugged, thought about it for a second then shook his head. "its fine, its just never thought i'd see the day where b.p.... wow. he's got it bad."

"I ship it~" I sing-song. Sans chuckles and slides his hand across the counter then bent it at the elbow to lean his cheek against the boney knuckles looking at me.

"y'know, undyne and alphys always say that. 'ship it' but they never explained what it means." Curiosity burned in those pinprick eyes.

I grin wildly my eyes half lidded, "Oh boy. You have a lot to learn."

He gulps and his gaze flickers away for a second but looked back to me when I spoke again.

"Okay, so I always just sort of  _knew_ what it meant but I searched it up on urban dictionary and it explained it better than I ever could." He tilts his and keeps his gaze on me urging me forward. "Basically it's a word used to endorse romantic relationships. Usually used in fanfictions and fangirls/guys and such." 

He blinks and thinks for a second. "so, ship as in relation _ship_. clever." He grins His eyes brighten and he looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by the 'ding' of the door, said door slamming into the wall and a very proud and intimidating blue fish like monster standing in the doorway.

Blinding red hair high in a ponytail, Some bangs escaping in the front flowing in front of their face. They had a large  _sharp_ toothy grin, an eye patch. Yellow catlike eyes er eye. they had a black leather jacket and a lighter shirt underneath, they wore light jeans and brown boots that went up to their knees. Muscles that look like they could probably rip me apart without breaking a sweat. They obviously had boobs from their skin tight undershirt. Probably a woman. 

A very, Intimidating woman. I tilt my head to look at her, I looked between Sans and her wondering if there was a connection I should be seeing. She took two long strides over to the counter. Sans, who hadn't changed his lazy demeanor, looked up at her with a different smile than the one he gives me or any of the customers.

"hey 'ndyne." He drawls, not even moving his arm from under his head to properly greet her or anything. She seemed used to this and laughs out loud.

"When Paps said you got the job I just HAD to come over to congratulate you! Proud of you. Actually getting off of your ass to do something." her voice was loud and had an edge to it that reminded me of danger, but it also came with a sweeter twinge to it. 

When she walked up to the counter I noticed, she wasn't alone. A smaller and cuter monster with glasses walked up, they looked feminine so it was safe to assume that they were female. She wore a white button up shirt with flowery sleeves and the ends of the shirt were full of patterns, she wore darker jeans and flat footed converse that looked like they were custom made. I waved a hello to her who shyly waved back.

Stammering the smaller monster pulled onto Fish ladies pants then shakily pointed a claw to me. I had my arms crossed and I leaned across the counter towards them. My knees bent and resting on the seat of my chair. 

Sans and the fish lady were talking, mainly it was the lady's voice but Sans cut in a couple times. So when the smaller monster directed their attention to me, I felt a little out of place. Sans shifted in his seat and actually sat up, he looked at me with a worried smile. The fish lady's smile faltered and she looked me up and down. She openly frowns and her eye narrows. My gaze flickered to the wall behind her but back to her and I gave her a smile trying to reassure that things were cool.

Her lips press into a line and she looked back to Sans who looked nervous. He gestures to me with the hand that he wasn't leaning on, he had his smile back on as well as a calm exterior.

"oh, this is ____ she's my boss." He introduces me, the fish lady who was pulling me apart limb from limb in her mind blinked and licked her sharp threatening teeth. "____ this is undyne." He gestures to the fish lady then turns to the shorter monster who hid behind Undyne. "and alphys. i live with em for the time bein'." 

I tilt my head and lift my hand in a wave. "Hey, nice to meet ya both! Your smile is terrifying, it's awesome." crap, didn't mean to say that out loud, aw well.

Undyne blinked, or winked, hard to tell. She looked at Sans who was keeping his laughter in, one hand over his skeleton mouth; smothering his laughter somehow. Undyne looked at Alphys who also looked at me confused as all hell. I continued to smile not letting my accidental moment haunt me.

Undyne breaks into a large face breaking grin, she lets out a laugh that echoed throughout the entire empty cafe. Sans finally lost it and laughed along with. Alphys let out a breath, and I continued to smile even when Undyne slammed her hand into my shoulder.

"You know what, you're all right. And here I was worried you'd be a dick boss and I'd have to hide your body." 

"Yeah, I'd be worried if I was a dick boss too. Considering I'm a woman and all." I hold out my hand for her to shake which she takes in her large scaly hands and her grip in the handshake makes me worried for my bones. I wince at the pressure but waved it off.

"Okay, Sans." He looked at her confused. "Don't mess this up." 

"ha." He rolls his pinprick eyes and sits back down into his seat, when did he get up?

"Lazy ass" She murmurs under her breath and turned to Alphys, talking to her about some stuff.

"Could've called him lazybones. But y'know." I shrug, Sans holds up his hand palm facing me and hoping I was right I slapped my own palm into his as a high five, we didn't even look at each other. We set our hands back onto the counter, I was mentally congratulating myself for not messing that up. Not knowing Sans was doing the same.

"Pfft. Whatever." Undyne narrows her eye at me, I just smile. "Alright, babe. Wanna get something while we're here?" She turns back to the smaller monster, I awwed in my head, these two are a couple.

Alphys looked unable to say anything so she just nods and looks up to the board skimming through for something that sounds good. And Undyne does the same. 

I chewed on my lip and stood up from my seat and leaned against the counter with a smile waiting patiently for their order. 

"Punk, You got any... Creamer flavors for monsters?" I smile weakly and shake my head.

"But I am having someone come in to help me make custom made creamers. You got any you'd like to try?"

"OH, um... would it be weird for a... fish flavor?" Fish... Fish? FISH?! Sure why not. I'm sure its sold somewhere....

"Yeah, I don't see why not. For now however you see something you like so far?" 

She looks back at the board skimming then nodding. "Yeah! I want to try a mocha, with cream." She bends down to Alphys who whispered into her ear and sent me an apologetic look which I responded with a smile. "And Alphys here would like a cinnamon muffin and a small coffee with milk and sugar. Can she put the sugar in herself orr." I nod and pull out a mug then filled it halfway with coffee and a set it onto the counter, I noticed Sans got up and went into the kitchen. I turned to the fridge that was against the wall under the counter on my left side of my body. I open it and pulled out a small glass container of sugar and a silver jar like thing that pours out milk. I set on the counter next to the cash and change that sat there. I turn around and saw Sans walking out of the kitchen with a muffin in hand in a napkin, which he put down next to my mug. I almost turned to make Undyne her drink when I saw a mug in front of her as well, when did that happen? Sans? 

I moment of confusion was gone as soon as it came. I put the money into the register and sat into my chair, taking notice that the monsters across the counter had done the same. Alphys shakily took scoops of sugar and dumped it into her mug, then poured some milk in, stirred it then took a sip smiling at the taste. Her shaking had slowed as she focused on her coffee. I scooted over the milk and sugar, mentally deciding I'd put it up later.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for a bit when Undyne checked her watch then bent down to kiss Alphys' cheek making the smaller monster blush heavily. She jumped and almost spilled her coffee.

"U-Undyne!" Her tiny voice squeaked out. She turned to her fishy girlfriend who was sporting the largest grin I have  _ever_ seen on any fish.

I giggle and checked the time as well, is it really 6 o'clock wow. Undyne whispered something into Alphys' ear, then Alphys turned red. Undyne took this to snatch her mug, chug the still hot coffee, slam it onto the counter. At some point Alphys set down her own empty mug and hopped off the stool she sat on. Undyne shuffled her out the door, yelling at Sans that they're gonna be late home tonight. That their going on a date. Sans waved them goodbye with his usual smile then rested his head on his bent hand, the same position he was in when they walked in.

I stretch to the ceiling, then laid my hands back onto the counter watching them leave with a smile. I turned to Sans who switched his attention to me, a question in his eyes.

"Well, we can talk about your hours. Days off, etc. Whenever, closing is 10:00 pm, I know its a later time than usual cafes but there are more people than you'd expect that would like a late night drink. Me being one of them." that got a laugh.

"oh, actually. i was wondering if.. i could have sundays off? a bunch of friends and family of mine use that day of the week to rekindle and hang and stuff." he went all serious tone, his voice losing confidence as it goes.

"Aw man, that's the busiest day of the week." I chuckle, Sans shoulders deflate but it was so minor you'd have to be looking for it to find it. "Well, I'll miss your help. Sure, I can handle it by myself. Have Sundays off." I smile. Sans looks back at me a happier grin on his face.

"thanks."

"No prob. Okay, I need you to check your schedule for the rest of the month so we can find out good hours for you to work and whether or not I'll be there. You might have to work alone some days. Is that fine?" I ask worriedly. He shrugs and thinks for a second.

"yeah, sure."

"Cool." 

I hmmed and leaned against the counter, my arms crossed and my head resting on them. My eyes drifted closed and my breathing slowed.

\-----

Sans watched curiously, he kept wondering why you were different. Why you were acting like this, so kind and nice. So, laid back. All the human adults he's met have been like Luke, So far, he hasn't found a single one that's been kind. Sure, maybe a couple wouldn't act out against them. Wouldn't  _say_ mean things. But they didn't step forward when others did.

Sans leaned against the chair, or his chair. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Why were you like this? And don't think he didn't see the whole dark thing with Cat Guy earlier. Is it something he should be worried about, your last employer? What happened there. Sans shrugs and looks outside the front windows, the sun setting already because of the daylight savings thing. 

The roads darkening into something eerie, the lights from the last remaining shops still open shining onto the brick road out in the chilly air. Sans slumped in his spot, changing his view to look at you, sleeping against the counters breathing softly. He smirked as he thought of a way to wake you up.

"oh this'll be good," he whispers as he reaches his hand through the shortcut he ripped through the air and pulled something out. Hesitating, He looked at you again. then shook his head. You're his boss, he'd probably get yelled at or fired even though he just got hired if he did something like pulling out an air horn to wake you up.

After all, he's a monster and you're a human. 

'i need to stop thinking we'll be friends. only human friend i'll get is frisk... not my  _boss_.' He closes the hole in the air and tapped your shoulder. 

"hey, can't sleep on the job.." Wow he's a hypocrite. "yo, boss." He shakes your shoulder, trying not to touch you more than he should. When you snap your head up and spread your arms forward. Your eyes half wide with sleep. You quickly took an intake of breath that sounded like a snort slash snore. You blink a few times and wipe any drool that might or might not have been on your chin and rubbed your eyes.

"Crap, sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep. Usually, I don't do that." You apologize then laugh halfheartedly. Your mask fell and he saw a scared, tired, girl before your eyes brightened and you put a smile on your face. Sans seemed confused and almost asked what was wrong before he stopped himself. Its not his place, you wouldn't care about his problems. He's just the employee, nothing more.

You stretched your arms, popping them slightly then twisted your back. trying to get that one spot that never seems to pop. After a sigh of defeat, you look up at the clock slowly ticking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the hint? Great? EH EH EH, The hint from the note from the last chapter. No? Good.
> 
> I was originally planning on having Paps in this buuuuut, I have plans for him in the not so near future. eh heh heh heh >:D


	5. A week passes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens between you and Sans. You meet up with Tori, but no sign of Tammy. You guys figure out Sans schedule. You don't have a reason not to be at the cafe for him to be by himself yet. But who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's slower and longer than usual, but it does hit some important stuff.  
> I didn't know what to do for the rest of the week so I put it all here. I don't want to jump ahead in days. Cus, can't do that, in reality, can we?
> 
> (I am so sorry for the super late update.)

 

The rest of the night went without a problem, another person came in and ordered a to-go cup of coffee. This person had never been in the cafe before either that or I just don't remember them. Either way, works, Both Sans and I agreed on closing early when it seemed like no one was going to come in, the streets were empty, we seemed to be the only open place on the block. I locked up, tossed him an extra key.

I smiled and told him that I'd be expecting him the next day with his calendar from home to schedule around. He nodded and walked away.

I went home to my apartment, small but cozy. Clean because I'm never in there, always in my cafe. I set my bag and coat on the couch and went off into my room in the hallway to the left.

My apartment is on the top floor of a two-story building. It's a small building, not really housing many people. An owner is an old man who is a major monster hater, but his daughter is actually quite friendly to them.

I quietly and discreetly hope the old man would retire. He's working way older than he should, should've retired a long time ago.

The apartment I live in looks like the rest of the building. When I walk in the door to the living room, the T.V. sitting on an entertainment center right next to the door on the left side. I had a large bookshelf as long as a wall set up next to the couch which sat in the middle of the room straight across from the T.V. Across from the door is an island to the kitchen, there was cabinets hanging down from the ceiling above it that sort of blocked off the view into the kitchen.

The kitchen is an open area with tile floors, a stove on the right, fridge on the left and a sink in the middle. A lot of counters space and cabinets. Next to the fridge is a pantry full of dry ingredients I sometimes experiment with for work.

To the right of the kitchen is a hallway with a few doors, one to a closet with a washer and dryer, one to a bathroom and one to a guest bedroom.

To the left of the kitchen is a hallway with a few doors as well, one to the master bedroom which connected to a master bathroom. across from that is another guest bedroom.

I opened the door to my bedroom, slumped against the bed and fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

 

Wednesday

 

It is currently 1:00 ish in the afternoon and Sans hasn't come in. I didn't really expect him to, this early. He can pop in whenever. I was a bit saddened.

Tammy didn't come in this morning, only a few people stumbled in because of the cold. And because I'm an idiot, I forgot my coat again.

It was just below freezing and the chill even crept into my normally warm cafe. I sat there, my arms pressed into my chest, seeking warmth. Book laid in front of me.

I shoot up and gasp. A thought in my mind passing through and shattering the silence. When did Sans text 'paps' about getting the job? .. wow, sneaky little... I smirk and look around the empty cafe letting out a sigh. I closed the book, my mood for reading passed. I stretch and feel a chill roll down my spine. I chew on the inside of my cheek and watch out the window. Thinking.

'So wait, I called the guy about the creamers. He said he's fine with making some weird ones. This guy has been in business with me since the beginning, he makes the creamers himself. With a special recipe, he came up with. And ever since I ran into him, he's been helping me out. So, when I get the chance I'll call Toriel. But, what about other monsters, Undyne said something about a fish creamer for her, which honestly I don't know how my creamer guy can make that. Who knows, maybe there is such a thing as a fish creamer, maybe there's a snail creamer as well. The world is a strange place.'

Sans walked across the front window and opened the door, signaling me with a ding. He breaths heavily at the warmth and waved hi to me, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Yo." I wave back, shaking myself out of my thoughts. He held up a piece of paper in his hands and set it down on the counter, sliding it across to me. He takes off his heavier coat, which confused me. He's a skeleton, I didn't think he felt the cold... Riiiiiight, skeleton  _monster_. 

There are coat hangers behind the counter-parallel to the coffee brewers. I pointed it out to him and saw he actually dressed up today, He had a sort of coffee brown vest on a white button up collar shirt that was slightly uneven and untucked. he wore dark slacks that matched the vest and black shoes. After sliding his card into the card reader on the cash register and clocking in, he slid into his seat which didn't move from yesterday.

"Wow, very snazzy." I look him over before smiling at him.

He scratched the back of his neck(?). "yeah, sorry. there was a funeral this morning, i didn't have time to change."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. If you needed to be somewhere, you coulda just not came in." I mentally noted he couldn't have called in.

"nah, it's fine. 'ts uh, not my thing... 'sides how could i leave you alone in this cold cafe by yourself." I shake my head with a small smile. "woulda been the  _death_ of me." he finishes with a wink, I let out a snort and gave him a playful glare. 

"really..." I chuckle and wave it off, my face softens again. "I'da been fine ya silly, ...who...?" I cock my head, my eyebrows scrunching in worry.

He caught onto my silent question. He looks down on the counter, a painful smile cracks his face. He raises his hand and rubs a mark that was etched in the counter with time. "it was a uh.. moldsmol family... they were dusted, cause of death is unknown but... it had to be..." He trails off and shakes his head. Plastering on a fake smile, he clears his throat (?) and sits up straight, looking out the window. 

"The resistance?" I finish. He flinched and looked away again, looking at the wall opposite from me, hiding his face. I could only guess the anger that would be flashing across his face. I take that as a yes.

The Resistance Against Monsters or R.A.M. as the name mentions, it's a resistance, People teaming up against Monsters, trying to force them back underground. They've been here since the monsters were freed. It's only recently that they've started resorting to murder and kidnapping and other horrible things like that.

Their 'slogan' is **_R.A.M. them back into the mountain. Be the hero you know you are, Today!_** 'ugh. Oops sorry, I had something in the back of my throat. My finger, I'm trying to vomit, cus then at least it'll be better.'

That's my exact thought when they started posting flyers all over the town, it's disgusting how open they are about hating the monsters. Some people spit on them on the streets, some put up signs in windows banning monsters from even entering. Police won't give them the time of day if they're mugged and so on.

Hasn't humanity learned anything? Then what the heck is freaking History class about. 

The door rings and a monster walks in, then Sans stands to take their order. Trying to take his mind off our dark conversation not even moments before.

"heya doggo, this is the joint you were talkin bout?" 

Doggo jumps, he wore his tank top and shorts, his shaggy fur looked warm to the touch, I almost scolded the dog for walking in the cold without proper warm clothing. 

"Who? Where!" His eyes looked around shifty eyed. I waved a hand and didn't stay in one place, slightly waving my body in place. He trained his eyes on me with a smile. "Oh! (Y/N) ... did your voice get deeper? Sounds like Sans." He blinks confusedly. 

Sans hesitates, blinks twice before letting out a bellowing laugh and tilts back, holding his belly before bending forward and slapping a hand against the counter. "j-just imagine, _____'s body, b-" He pauses to get his laughter settled down. "but my voice!" 

Doggo looked over and saw Sans' moving shape, his shaking in laughter seemed to be enough for doggo. He stepped forward, smile still on his face. Some residue from his bone cigar thing on his furry chin. He had to put it out before coming to the Cafe.

I thought about me having Sans' voice and chuckled a little, enjoying the change of mood more than anything.

"Oh ha ha. Can I have the special?" Doggo pulls out his wallet and starts fishing out money.

Sans looks at me, confused for a moment before mouthing the word 'special?' with his bone brow raised.

I raise my finger to my lips, shushing him. Doggo has trouble seeing the board so he always asks for the special. So I usually whip up something I think he'd like before handing it to him, and he always gives me a 5 dollar bill. Doggo confuses me often.

I stand and whisper into where Sans' ear would be telling him to take Doggo's tastes into account and make him something that would be under 5 dollars.

Sans nods, he used to hand out with the Dog Troups underground. True it was mainly Papyrus that hung out with them but he paid attention most times.

Sans turns around with a to-go cup and walks over to the coffee machine, pulling out different syrups and creams. I sat at the bar and watched, directing him to somewhere when or if he'd need it. Eventually, he had a cup of coffee, different syrups, and cream on top.

He set it down on the counter with a smile to Doggo, He handed Sans the 5 dollar bill which Sans put into the cash register and took some change out.

"and there you go."

He nods and walks over to a booth by the window, He pulled out his cards and some poker chips, he started setting up different piles.

Sans turned to me again with a raised bone brow and a question against his skele-lips.

"so, the dogs come in here?"

I nod, "Yeah, they come in about once a week or so to play poker. Doggos in charge of bringing the chips and cards and stuff. The others usually file in one right in after another."

And as if I predicted something, Greater Dog walks in followed by Lesser Dog. Doggeressa and Dogamy not too far behind them.

Sans lets out a breath and pulls out cups for them all. 

The next few orders take a bit longer since Lesser Dog didn't know what he wanted and every time someone mentioned something that sounded good, he'd try to change it. Dogamy and Dogaressa take a while too because they couldn't look away from each other long enough to order. How they play poker with others is beyond me.

Greater Dog already knew what he wanted when they walked up. They aren't wearing armor like they did the first day they came in, It was all very casual. Dogaressa and Dog Amy wore matching Long black coats and didn't take them off, Lesser dog wore a t-shirt that had a bone on it, and Greater dog, he wore a suit not unlike his armor, just with a large tank top over it and shorts.

Once they were seated, Sans and I were exhausted. I finally looked at the paper he slid across to me a while ago. They had times and dates on them for the rest of the months. These are the time's he was free, Sundays were missing which was expected and there were a couple other days here and there but other than that it seemed he would be working here often.

I leaned back into my seat with a groan and tilted my head towards Sans. He smiled, a joke rolling off his nonexistent tongue.

"you look  _bone_ tired." I snicker in my seat and sat back up, leaning against the counter.

The rest of the day wore on like this, After an hour or two, the dogs went home. I made Sans and myself a sandwich. A few stragglers walked in, a couple humans openly stared at Sans. Making a joke of it, he had said once they left.

"they were staring into the face of death. oooo~" he wiggled his fingers, but he didn't hide his internal pain very well.

After a bit, I finally decided it was time to head home. I shooed the last of the customers out the door, shouldering my bag, shivering violently when I walked out the door and locked it behind Sans. 

He wove a goodbye, stating he'd be late the next day. He was going apartment hunting with his bro. 

When I got home that night, still shaking like a leaf in a bad summer storm, I pulled out my phone and called Toriel.

She picked up on the first ring, demanding who it was calling so late. I apologized and said that I should have called earlier. She recognized my voice and apologized for being rude. I told her that I got in touch with my creamer guy and that we could go over the next day. If she was up to it.

She almost shouted yes! but cleared her throat and went in a more ladylike tone, saying that that would be nice. She also said that she was going to have to bring her child and their flower. I stated that that would be fine and that I would be expecting them around noon.

After plans were made and deeds were done, I laid on my bed, changed into comfortable sleeping wear. And stared at the ceiling for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

~~~

Thursday

  _Beep Beep Beep Bee- **SLAM**_

Well, there goes my alarm clock.

I sat up in my bed, still half asleep and groggy from the lack of sleep. I glance at the clock and saw seven a.m. flashing at me.

I flung off my blankets and rolled onto the floor, pulling my work clothes with me to the bathroom to get dressed.

Eventually, I get everything done and my bag, being smart enough to actually remember my heavy coat, this time, I made my way out the door and down the block, turning the corner across the interstate and onto the sidewalk leading up to my Cafe. The sky was still groggy, the sun still rising. Fog filling the chilly morning air. I unlock my glass front door, opened it to the familiar bell ringing. The warmth of the cafe makes me let out a content sigh. I go about my usual routine, took my coat and bag off putting it behind the counter, going to the kitchen and checking the oven.

Once I made sure everything was fine, I took out the broom from the supply closet and swept the floor, passing away the time.

Still no sign of Tammy, that made my heart drop but I still worked away.  After I cleaned the floors then the counters then the kitchen in the back it was only 9:30. A.M.

I slumped into my chair and tapped my foot into my stool, annoyed with the time. No ones come in yet by this time which isn't unusual, once winter comes it'll be a bit busier.

The time passes slowly and gradually but eventually, 11:50 o'clock rolled around, a couple cold stragglers came in but didn't buy anything and left.

Finally, I saw a van roll up, it was a light blue turquoise color. Out from the passenger side Toriel climbed out then opened up the sliding door to help the two little ones.

She walked up to the door and waved to me as she opened it. I checked the time and saw that it was exactly 12, wow punctual.

I waved back and opened up the counter to greet her. I took off my apron and got my coat and bag. pocketing my keys and phone. I took out a note to explain my absence for future people.

"Hello, ___, it's so wonderful to see you again." Her motherly voice warming the pit of my stomach. I smiled up at her and said hello before looking to the child in a striped sweater and blue pants, along with light up sneakers. They were holding the same flower from a few days ago who stared at me with a sneer.

"Heya," I state blankly, they smiled and signed back. The flower looked as if he was going to translate before I spoke again. "I'm glad you liked the muffins, it was my own personal recipe."

"Oh thank god, It gets annoying when I have to translate every single thing they say." The flower exasperated. Letting out a loud ugh.

I half smile and looked at him. "Well, you didn't have to last time you were here." I pointed out before looking up at Toriel.

"Oh! How rude of me, this is Frisk." She hovers a hand over the brown haired child in the sweater, "And this is Flowey." She lifts her other paw to the flower.

"Wow, creative." I chuckle. The flower huffed but I could see a shadow of a smile on his flower face. "Pleasure to meet you both."

 _ **You too!**_ The kids face lights up and they spin around to face Toriel. _**Mom! Can I have coffee?**_

Toriel laughs and shakes her head. "No, my child, it's not good for youngins like you. Perhaps when you're older."

Frisks cheeks puff up in a pout and they spin around to face me again, their arms crossed around Flowey.

I smile in amusement before shaking my head trying to keep a task in place. "We should get going."

"Ah yes, lead the way."

I shrug on the coat and noticed that the van that dropped them off had driven off. That's no problem, it's not too far to go.

"It's alright to walk, right?" I felt horrible for not explaining that we'd be walking, but she wove her hands in a dismissing  manner.

"It's fine my dear." She smiles and follows me out the door, we walked down the street further to the left then took a couple turns before stopping in front of a small garage. It wasn't used for fixing cars like most would think, instead there's a large machine that dehydrates and powder-ifies some things. I knocked on the door that had a small glass window, a stocky man a couple years older than me, shaved head stubble of a beard growing. Muscle bulging out of his button-up jean shirt. His eyes almost as dark as his skin. He took out a rag from his back pocket and wiped off his hands before opening the door to greet us.

 

"Ah! ___" He opens his arms, almost enveloping me into a hug before stopping himself as if he remembered something. He looked behind me and saw Toriel with Frisk and Flowey, his grin stayed as he waved to them. "Hello, you must be Toriel?"

Toriel stiffens and her smile is plastic but she nods. "Yes, and you are?"

"Wait, ____ didn't tell you? Psh typical." He playfully jabs, his eyes flickering to me before looking at Toriel again. "I'm Mike, I make her creams and toppings and dry ingredients strangely enough."

Her smile relaxes but her eyes were still frozen. "Oh, I haven't heard of a job like that before."

"Yeah, it's not a very popular work, I don't really know anyone else, that doesn't run a company, do this kind of thing." He shrugs and invites us in, it was significantly warmer inside the place. No wonder he was sweating. The machine was loud, across the room I'm supposed I didn't hear it outside. Mike looks at the machine before turning around to open up a door across from the front door. He waved us towards him, ushering us into the room.

The room was a pleasant temperature and much more quiet. How does he do that? There was a round table in the middle of the room, counters on the back wall, a fridge, and microwave as well as a back window, there was also a single sink with faucet.

I sat down in one of the chairs, Toriel sitting beside me, Frisk sat in Toriels lap and Flowey on the table. The kid was really quiet, er, for a mute kid. They haven't signed anything in a while, and Toriel was acting a bit strange. What's going on?

Before I could voice anything, Mike started talking.

"So, snail creamers?" He  looked at me, a dark eyebrow raised in confusion. I nudged my head to Toriel with a smile on my face.

"Yes, and a fish one. I want to be able to tend to more Monster's tastes."

"Ah, well.. yeah, I can try. It'll cost a bit extra, I mean... snails..." He chews the inside of his cheek, staring at the table thinking deeply.

"Yes well, if you need snails. I know a snail farmer!" Toriel leans forward, eagerly before correcting herself and sat properly.

I look at her curiously. "Oh?"

"Yes, it's a family business. But he's the only one still in it. It's quite sad really. But he's doing okay. He visited often in the underground."

"So, he's a monster?" Mike asks looking at Toriel, Her eyes narrow and words biting.

"Yes! Got a problem with that?" she snipped her words together.

His eyes widen and he shook his head. "No! Not at all, because of the whole government thing I have to get a special form to buy from monsters. It's stupid and a hassle and I hate it. But I am thinking about buying from this guy. I'm sorry if I offended you." He held up his hands in a peace like manner.

"Oh," She looks down shameful. "I, yes well."

A silence fell over us, awkward and flat. Till the kid flapped their arms to get our attention.

 _ **So you're the guy that made the butterscotch cinnamon stuff for ____'s yummy muffins?**_ They signed, I smiled at the compliment and looked at Mike, he looked guilty and confused.

"I'm sorry, I.. don'tknowsignlanguage" He muttered the last bit out, looking at the ground with a sad face. Toriel let out a small laugh completely forgetting her previous awkwardness.

"It's quite alright my dear, It took me a bit to learn. They simply asked if you were the one to make the butterscotch cinnamon stuff for ___'s muffins." Her face relaxed when Mike sits straight up and his hands fell to his sides.

"Uh, yeah. Don't know where she got the idea Cinnamon Butterscotch. Must say, brilliant idea."

My eyes narrow and I look away for a second, trying to remember how exactly I came up with it but drew a blank then shrugged.

"Well, anyways. My stuff's gonna be done soon. So get a list of things and I'll see what I can do. I'll send you the bill ___." He shuffles to the door and opens it, the machines noise gaining intensity. I nod and stand, the kiddo hopping off of Toriel and she moves behind me as we walk out the door.

"HEY! DONT FORGET ME!" I heard a shrieking voice from the room we were just leaving. I glance back and saw Frisk rush back into the room then return with an angry Flowey in their arms. "idiots." He mumbles under his breath, I chuckle guiltily before leading them out of the place. Mike stops us at the door with a small paper cup of a powder. He rubs the back of his head and hands it to me.

"Okay, admittedly I was interested after you texted me about the Snail creamer and I got to work, this is test one and I'm planning on trying again with another batch in a couple days. So could you try this first and see how it tastes in the coffee then text me what needs changing so I can get to work on it?" He half smiles, hesitantly looking back and forth between me and Toriel, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Better not be poisoned." I joked, He let out a laugh and just shooed me out the door. Closing it behind him, still laughing. It wasn't even that funny. I shrug and held the cup carefully, protecting it from the wind. I looked at Toriels fuzzy motherly face before leading the way back to the Cafe. Making sure both Frisk and Flowey were with us. We walked the rest of the way back, the cold was lifting but still coat worthy. Winter was on its way. Once back, I unlocked the door let in the others.

I opened the counter, set my stuff down, the creamer onto the counter, shuffled into the kitchen. Grabbed a couple muffins in napkins, made my way back to the front then set them down on the counter. I saw Toriel look at them and open her mouth to protest but her stomach growled and a blush crawled its way onto her fuzzy cheeks.

"Good thing I brought out three eh?" I wink then handed Frisk Flowey then Toriel. "Enjoy!"

I shrugged off my coat and rummaged around under the counters for a tub of papers then sorted through them. When I found the specific worksheet I was hoping for, I hopped up and out of the way, trying not to hit my head on the counter and read through it.

"Blah blah blah, business stuff.... hmm...  Ah, yeah." I set down the piece of paper and pulled out a pen then slid it across to Toriel then slid a cup out of the container that held them to fill with coffee and snatched the snail creamer from the counter. I side stepped over to the coffee machine and drizzled the last of this batch into there mentally telling myself to restock. I set both down onto the counter watching Toriel as she read through the paper I handed her. Her eyes flicker to me when I set the stuff down before she continued to read. When finished she set the paper on the counter and let out a breath. She picked up the pen before glancing at me again.

"You do realize what this means right?" She whispers the kid was still holding Flowey both wandering around the cafe intrigued with some of the items left here and there. munching away on their muffins. Toriel looks over her shoulder at them with a warm look before looking back to me. "It's going to be a lot of paperwork. And phone calls, I hope you're prepared."

I give her a soft smile and a small nod. I know what I'm getting into.

Toriel stands from her stool and smiled, she signed the paper and reached her paw forward to grasp mine. Overtaking it by twice my own hand's size.  
"Well, it'll be a pleasure working with you. _Partner_."

I let out an excited giggle and set the paperwork into a bin under the counter then tucked a lid on top.

She looks at the cup of coffee on the counter, raising a furry brow and looked back at me.

"Oh! That's right. Is it.. okay for me to...?" I nod answering her unvoiced question. She grins and seizes the cup and the powder. She sprinkled some into the cup then politely asks for some sugar which I grab and slide to her. Then two scoops of sugar and cream later she shakily looks up at me. A wary expression in her deep eyes, a bit of worry speckled in her. The comment on poison earlier worried her. Mike wouldn't _actually_ poison a monster... right? She took a deep breath in before taking a hefty sip and closes her eyes, smacking her lips a bit, savoring it before her expression gets a bit twisted.

I quickly rummage around for a piece of paper and asked her if she would explain what should be changed.

"W-well... the snail taste _is_ there but... I... I know he worked hard to make this first batch and I shouldn't complain since he was kind enough to do this for you..." She trails off. I urge her to continue.

"Buuut?"

"Well, It's a bit tart... a lot tart. Perhaps the snail taste could be more enriched?"

I quickly scribbled that down then dashed a line next to it and wrote Mike. I smiled and thanked her. She nodded then declared that I should call her if anything new comes up. Toriel gathered the kids then waltzed out the door at the exact moment the same van pulled up. I stifled a smile and waved when they got into the car. After they drove off I stood, leaning against the counter for a full minute before getting to work.

I side stepped over to the coffee machine then opened the top part with a slight click, leaned it back then looked in. The container was completely empty except for a few drizzles here and there. I let out a sigh then opened up the door to the kitchen, the warmth affected me a bit, sweat gathered around the crown of my head near my hairline. I let out a breath and made my way across the heated room, opening up a door revealing a pantry. I spotted a box in a corner, I crouched to open it to find it empty. I read the side of the box, hoping I was wrong but nope, it was the box of the coffee. I have to get more, and soon.

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated then let out a groan.

"I knew I should have gotten some more. I put it off of course. Great." I mumble as I shuffled defeatedly back into the cafe part, the door closing with a soft click behind me. My eyes drifted to my bag that's slumped against my chair/stool. I bent down and retrieved my cell, clicking it on and unlocking it. I looked up then around before dialing the number that always tires me out. It rang a few times before a click then the voice that I never enjoy hearing greets my call.

"Hey, Bro."

 

 

Sans checks the time on his cell before entering the cafe, 5:18 pm. Well, he did say the afternoon. He just kind of expected to be there at 2. When he opened the door with a ring his eyes swept across the room before actually finding you, you were pacing across the room with something to your ear. Oh, it's a cell. Sans waved to you when he saw you whip your head around to look for the source of the sound from the bell before you settled on him. You had an agitated face while on the phone before but when you saw him your face softened a bit. You waved back at him before turning back around to grumble into the phone again under your breath.

Sans started to worry, he hoped he hadn't said anything to upset you and that you weren't calling someone to do something to him. He really  that wasn't the case, you really seemed different, he started to hope. His soul wavered a bit but he went back to what he was doing, he opened up the counter then took off his coat and hung it up then clocked in with a swipe of the card.

No one would expect a skeleton to get cold but his joints and such ached when it got cold out so he wore a coat to keep that from happening. It still happened every now and hen but it was much less than it would without it. He pulled off his apron from a hanger on the wall and lifted it over his head. He looked down at his clothing and he snickered under his breath when he noticed that his clothing matched the ones he wore yesterday. They were black slacks with a dark vest on a white shirt along with a pair of converse. His brother decided that he should wear something nice when asking around for a place to live. There was a silent part that his brother didn't voice out loud. 'We have to look our best for the humans because we're monsters.'

But that's okay, just before the funeral his friends bought him a bunch of the same type of clothing. Vests, button up shirts, slacks and only one pair of shoes he doesn't ever plan on wearing again.

He slouched down into his stool after he got the strings lazily tied behind his back then watched you from afar. He noticed how angry and exasperated your movements were, one hand was on the phone the other all over the place, from your hip to tapping on the nearest object then you inspected your nails before letting out a silent sigh and letting it drop to your side. You also leaned on one leg, shifting from right to left whenever the person on the phone said something you didn't like. Eventually, you clenched your fist that wasn't holding the phone and gritted out some words, probably a goodbye, and hung up. You twirled around then marched back to the counter, a fake skip in your step. When Sans gave you a look that hinted that he knew something wasn't right, you gave it up and let out a small groan then thudded your head against the counter, causing Sans to flinch.

"uh, you okay there bud?" He almost reached a hand forward to your shoulder but stopped himself. You rolled your head to look at him before lifting it entirely then going around the counter to your seat, facing him.

"Yeah. It'll be good. Just had some trouble with getting some items. Ran out of black coffee, still have mocha and french vanilla but..." You trailed off before looking at him in his pinprick eyes a sheepish look taking over your face. "Sorry, you had to see that. Heh."

Sans just shrugs, breaking eye contact briefly. " ts a'ight, dunno what got you all riled up tho." a hint of curiosity and worry was in his voice.

"Nah, nothing to worry about. It's just some personal beef I have with the guy who handles the coffee I get." I lift my left shoulder in a forgettabout it manner. Relief that it wasn't about him rushes through his bones making him visibly relax. Then his mind started to mentally scold him and put him down.

'why did you think it was about you, not everything is about you. jeez, just because the kid hasn't done anything to ruin this doesn't mean it's not going to happen. don't even try to make friends. it's all going to end. you're insignificant. you can't do anything right. you're lazy, useless, a waste of space.'

'sheesh, mind. savage much? *mental wink*' Sans put on a smile, his mind racing he looks up at you to notice you staring at him, your eyebrows were furrowed and your mouth slightly agape. The human expression for confusion, or worry. He always gets those two confused.

"Yo! You okay? kinda spaced out there for like 10 mins."

"i did? sorry... did you say something?"

"Well, I asked if you were okay with looking over the shop for a day. alone."

'so early in my employment?' he thinks 'i could be an ax murderer. or something. i haven't even worked here for a week yet. does... she really trust me?... somethings not right."

"sure... why?"

"Oh, well I have to drive down to pick up the coffee, it's an entire day trip down and back and well. I was planning on going tomorrow but I didn't really want to close up so I was just wondering... I mean, if you can't or don't want to that's entirely fine. It's up to you, you don-"

"it's fine. stop rambling" He chuckles with a smile. "yeah, what time do you plan on getting back? and how would i get a hold of you?"

You facepalm and pull out your phone then set it onto the counter.

"oh, an elaborate way to get my number. i see." He jokes. He pulls out his own phone and sets up a contact number then handed it to you. You eyed his skeletal hands tapping away on his phone before you realized he finished and was handing it over. You smiled sheepishly before putting your number in then naming yourself 'crazy coffee boss lady chick.' You chuckled at your lack of grammar before shooting yourself a text, a simple 'Yo' then handed it back to Sans at the exact moment your phone buzzes softly against the counter.

"crazy coffee boss lady chick... creative." He smiled and pocketed his phone. He checks the time again then looks at you with a slightly puzzled expression. "so... what do we do if someone asks for a straight black coffee?"

"I guess tell them we're out? Dunno, never actually happened before.... I forgot to restock when I knew I was getting low..." You lower my head.

"shame on you." Sans lets out with a small laugh.

"Shame on me." You let out glumly before shrugging and smiling up at Sans. You both sat in silence for a bit before you tried to pick things up. "So how'd apartment hunting go?"

His expression darkens and the lines under his eyes seem deeper. He lets out a groan like you did earlier but doesn't thunk his head against the counter dramatically.

"... eh. the usual for skeleton monsters i guess." He vaguely described.

"...." you waited for him to continue but he didn't. "and what is the usual for skeleton monsters?"

He lets out a dry chuckle before shifting his gaze to out the window.

"well... let's just say, no one wants to sell to a 'halloween decoration.'"

You purse my lips and your eyebrows close together in frustration at these people.

"I don't see it. Dia de Los Muertos, maybe..." you playfully jab but didn't get anything back except for a puzzled expression. "I'll explain some other time. Keep looking, I'm sure you'll find the perfect place, and with dedication, you could wear down those apartment selling people. For sure, especially with those hardcore puns."

He snorts then rests his head in his hands against the counter. At first, you were worried you had said something wrong but he just let out a soft laugh, not a belly laugh but still genuine. "apartment selling peoples, yep _and_ they'll _definitely_ go for my puns. and _not_ my roguishly handsome good looks of course." he mutters playfully before rolling his head to look at you.

"I dunno man, they could go for the cafe worker look. who knows." I smile then lean on the counter myself. "That's the kinda guy I'd sell a house to. Ruggedly handsome, cafe worker, pun master, skeleton." You wink and click your tongue, not meaning anything behind it. Sans seems to notice that and doesn't take you seriously, playing around too.

You both laughed then fell to a calm silence, it wasn't really funny but more relieving. Your eyes flickered up to the time, no ones come in at all to really buy anything and you didn't think anybody would. The sky was dark, a late fog rolling into the streets, lights cast onto the roads shadows shifting between the air. It was only 7:09 pm, and you could tell that the rest of the night would be just as slow as the day. At least you and Sans got a few more laughs before you closed up for the night and went home to sleep away the time till the next morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, can we?
> 
> Edit: Sorry this took so long, it's a longer chapter though, does that make up for it? ;-;
> 
> (ADDED A BIT OF SANS ACTUALLY CLOCKING IN LOLOLOL ;-; I'm horrible haha.)


	6. I didn't know Sans fangirled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go off to get the coffee and leave Sans all by his lonesome. So you leave a book with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do not own Harry Potter, I just love it. A lot
> 
> I am so so SO sorry for putting this off for so long!!! I'm going to give you all an extra chapter this week!

"so... i just text whenever i need to?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too much work. I mean... It's a Friday. Who knows, you might get some teenagers."

Sans puts on a face of mock fear before letting out a chuckle. He pulls out his key to the Cafe and unlocks the glass door and flipping the sign to open.

I waved to him and tucked my coat even closer to my body, like all the other mornings a chill swept through the roads, a fog lifting as the sun rose. I shiver and turn to walk to the car. It's not _my_ car, it's a family members car, its okay, though, I'm not the one paying for gas. I don't drive that often anyways.

Its a dark blue to black Kia Sorrento The seats are old and worn but clean and neat, the dashboard and wheel are black. The seats a similar color.

I open the car door with a soft click and slid into the driver seat, it was too far back and I could barely touch the pedals so I reached below the seat and found the metal bar then lifted it and slid the seat forward till I was a comfortable distance a way from the steering wheel. I made sure the door was closed then took the seat belt over my shoulder in the middle of my chest and clicked into the fastener.

I held the strange looking key and slid it into the ignition and twisted my wrist forward, ready to put my hand on the floor shift and pressed onto the brake prepared to shift into drive when there was a tap at the window.

I took my foot off the brake and took my hand from the shift then rolled the window to reveal Sans, crouching to the window. He was smiling awkwardly.

"so... uh, w-what would i do while i wait for people to come in?"

I sat for a second before my face lit up. "Oh! I usually read a book."

"i uh...  don't have a book."

I grin and reach behind me to the middle seats and grasp a bag. A couple books fall to the floor of the car as I lifted and dragged it to the front seat and onto my lap. I rummaged around for a bit before I found the book I was looking for.

"Aha!... Here," I handed him the hard cover book, he read the title as soon as he grasped it.

" _harry potter and the sorcerors stone._ " he looked up at me, a puzzle in his eyes (sockets). I smiled and waved for him to go. He stiffly stands back and waves to me when I put the car into gear and started easing onto the gas to drive off.

 

 

 

It was about an hour or two when he texted the first time. I finally got out of the town and was heading south.

It was a long highway and no one was on the road with me, the scenery of fields passing by. The sun rising farther on my right. I pulled out my phone to check the text, glancing to the road every now and then as I unlocked the screen and went to the text from 'the boneman'

**The boneman: k, 50 pages in. love it so far.**

I looked to the road before texting back.

**Just wait till you read the others :Me  
**

**The boneman: others?**

**Yeah, theres like 7 :Me  
**

**The boneman: 7? isn't that a bit excessive?**

**Nah, theres like 8 movies tho. :Me  
**

**The bone man: they made these into movies?**

**oooo~ you'll love them ;D :Me  
**

Its been at least 2-3 hours since I left, I started to make my way down the mountain. The Car slid when I turned a corner too quickly. I eased my foot onto the brake and tore myself out of my thoughts, I slowly turned the curve down hill, my arms tensing, back muscles pulled together. A sudden wash of fear flooding my veins. I slowly calmed down after a long and relentless amount of curves. After a bit of silence, I was starled by my notification noise on my phone. I jerked the wheel in suprise and had to swerve spasticly back onto the road to avoid crashing into the trees that littered the side of the road.

I slammed on the brakes of the car, which skidded to a stop. I let out a shuddered breath and mentally decided it was time for a break.

I slowly rolled the car to the side of the road, enough room for any other vehicle to easily pass. I shifted the car into park, feeling the weight of the car to shift forward then i laid my head against the wheel and let out a deep breath. I didn't know i was holding.

My notification went off again and I rolled my head to the side to look at it.

I slowly pick up y phone from the cup holder and unlocked it, then checked the notification.

*2 new messages from 'the bonem....* was all I could read.

I let out a defeated hysterical chuckle and clicked on it.

**The boneman: he's makin some pretty strong accusations of snake, i'm sure he just wants to be loved**

**The boneman: *snape**

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. Then I remembered, he might be talking about when Harry was talking to Ron and Hermoine about who wants to kill Harry Potter and also works for Voldemort being Snape.

**The kids eleven. Cut him some slack :Me  
**

**The boneman: i'm juz sayin, not every guy is who he seems. sure the guys a jerk, doesnt mean he wants you dead.  
**

**Ohhhh!!! :Me**

**The boneman: ... what?**

**I can't wait! :Me**

**The boneman: for what?**

**Youll have to read the other books, just wait. You'll know. ;) :Me**

It took a couple minutes to sent, I slouched against my seat and hungmy head back, breathing deeply. After a few moments, I looked back to my phone.

**The boneman: :l**

**The boneman: so hows the coffee stop going?**

**Ugh! Its so far! :Me**

**The boneman: doesn't, whoever, live on the mt?**

**Nope, I have to drive down the mountain. Which takes a bit (for me at least) then it just has to be even further. Like a state over. :Me  
**

**I'm not sure I'll make it back tonight. :Me**

**The boneman: why don't you just have 'em deliver?**

**He has an irrational fear of mts. :Me**

**The boneman: ... that's a thing?**

**Yeah, it's called orophobia (there are other names for it but i cant recall them) He was diagnosed with it when he was like 7. :Me**

**The boneman: who?**

 

I texted out a vague answer and turned my phone off. Deciding I should get a move on.

**Chris. :Me**

Oh well, next task. Getting off this mountain.

I pressed on to the brake and shifted into drive, I looked beside me, both up and down. Sure there was no one was coming before I eased up and slowly inched back onto the road and down the side of the mountain.

 

~~~

I could see a silluet of a city in the distance when my stomach growled. Reminding me of its absence of food. It's currently 2:00 in the afternoon. My phone is still off. Its been about 2 hours or so since I turned it off. But I'm sure it must have gotten some messages.

The town was a small one, only a few buildings here and there. I rolled to a stop at a gas station in the town settled at the foot of the mountain. A fast food restaurant was set up connected to the gas station. I pulled into a parking slot, the place was completely empty. I would have thought it was abandoned or closed if not for the open 24 hours sign that's lit up in the window.

I turned off the ignition and clicked the door open, along with grabbing the keys, my phone and wallet then slid out of the driver seat and slammed the door closed behind me. Locking it with a button on the keys as I walked away.

Outside was practically a sauna compaired to the town up in the mountains. Although it's probably only 80-90 degrees fahrenheit. even so, sweat was already scattered around the crown of my head. I opened the door to the gas station with a ring and walked to the right, I pulled up my phone and held down the on button till the screen lights up and it starts powering on. I l in my wallet and decided just to get some food at the gas station. There was an advertisement for pizza on the glass window, I'll get that.

I looked up and searched for the register before making my way to it. There was a horse-like monster behind the counter, muscles rippling beneath their white shirt and name tag. When I was close enough, I read the tag.

'Aaron'

The monster looked up from whatever it was they were doing, they looked at me and visibly brightened.

"Hello~" A deep velvety voice rumbled. It wasn't like Sans' voice, which was calming and lazy. This one seemed more, cocky and like a college frat boy. "How may I help you?"

I waved a hello when I approached. "Hi, um. Do you sell pizza?"

 "Wha- Oh uh, yes! But it needs to be cooked." He continued to stare at me till finally, I asked him if I was a problem.

He shook his head hastily. A wide smile on his horse like face.

"No, Not at all! Its just been a while since a human has walked into here."

A small confused smile made its way onto my face. I pulled out the same amount of money as the pizza and slid it onto the counter. Aaron starts working on a pizza.

"It'll be a few minutes, you can sit over there and wait if you'd lie."

I nod and follow where he was pointing, a booth of red sat against the window. I sat my phone and wallet on the table and slid into the booth, leaning my back against the window, my feet propped across the seat.

When my back leaned against the window, i hear a slight creak. I twisted my body to look at it and saw it looked fairly newer than the other windows. My phone buzzed, the vibrations against the table brought me out of my thoughts.

I opened up the lock screen and checked the notifications.

*3 new messages* I took a deep breath and checked them.

**The boneman: who's that?**

A 20-minute gap between that and the second message from him.

**The boneman: nvm i'll leave you to drive down the scary mountain.**

I snickered, mainly out of relief and typed a response.

**Made it down the mountain. And in one piece. Boom! :Me**

I sit for a second, something not adding up. Itching at the back of my mind. Didn't it say 3? .....

I click on the messages and into the new massage.

**unknown number: Is this ______?**

The heck? I've never seen this number before. Or maybe I have and I just don't recognize it or remember.

**Whos asking? :Me**

'Yeah! Sound gangster. I've never actually met any gangsters.. um'

A minute hadn't even passed wen I got a reply from them.

**unknown number: oh dorry1 sand gave me yout numbr. I thouggt he told you. This is Alphys.**

Alphys? Well, I guess you cant stammer over text. Whats with the constant texting errors?

**Oh! sorry Alphys :Me**

**Yeah it's me :Me**

**______ :Me**

Great, 3 messages in a row, she'll think I'm too needy.

After a bit of silence, I look up to Aaron to see where he's at on my pizza. When I glanced his way all I saw was him flexing. I raised an eyebrow, confused. I was half tempted to walk up and ask questions but refrained. He probably knows what he's doing.

I set my phone face down on the table and watched Aaron. Waiting for my lunch. The smell of the pizza lingering in the air, causing my stomach to growl, the silence was broken.

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly when I spotted Aarons face, which was gaping in fear and horror.

He shuffled around behind the counter and had a plate of pizza in his hand, the other opening the counter, and he rushed over to me. I noticed that Aaron had a tail, kind of a merman tail/like a fish. Ohhhh, he's a horse fish.

He slid the paper plate with my pizza on it to me.

Aaron had a panicked expression on his face when he gave me my plate. I raised an eyebrow in concern and opened my mouth to ask if something was wrong. But my stomach had other plans and interrupted me with a growl and my question was answered.

"Please don't dust!" He flinched, his muscled arms risen to protect him. I blinked a couple of times confused. My eyes glanced to the plate before raising to talk to Aaron.

"It's okay, I'm juts hungry." I pull the plate towards me and had one had raised a piece to meet my lips. "So, humans, when they're hungry," I added in an undertone. "their stomaches growls like that to remind the body that there's nothing in there and it needs nutritions."

Aarons eyes look more understanding and calmed slightly. He nods and starts to float away on his mer-tail. I open my mouth to ask him if that happens to monsters too but he was too far away and in his own thoughts  that the effort to do so seemed too tedious. So I mentally noted I should ask Sans about it when I get back. And my still open mouth clamped on the pizza. Sending it on a delightful journey to my stomach."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is me. XD


	7. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to the cafe, but somethings wrong. And San's can pick up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Promises to get chapter out by the week of the last update*  
> Also Me: *Waits until the next year to actually do something....... I"M SO AWFUL!*
> 
> IMPORTANT INFO!!!!
> 
> Cann = Cute/Awful Nick Name. It is not an actual name!

After the meal Aaron gifted you with, you set off again, with great reluctance, on the road towards your coffee supplier.

 

 

 

 

"Dude, I never thought I'd see a skeleton working at a coffee shop." some teenagers had sat at the bar and were talking to Sans while he was stationed at the cafe for you while you were gone.

"well, i'm sure there's a skele _ton_ you don't know about me, kid." A wink and a shrug, just like normal. The kids break out in a laugh, two taller boys along with a girl, she looked like a younger sister to one of them. Not too much younger.

"Speaking of work, we gotta go." One of the boys turn to the other, they wave goodbye to Sans, took their coffee (After paying of course) and left.

A long while passed and closing time approached with no sign of you. Nor any text messages.

Sans usually wasn't one to pander or anything. But there was this feeling in the pit of his non-existent gut that caused him to worry. He shook his head and went back to the Harry Potter book. Hoping to finish before too long.

Closing time comes and passes and Sans doesn't notice, his pinprick eye lights follow the words closely, his imagination filling out the scenes. Getting absorbed in the scenarios He doesn't notice the sky falling till he finishes the final chapter of the book and closes the cover with a sigh.

He stood, putting a skeletal hand on his forehead sliding it down to try and bring him more into this world. His thoughts still resonating on the magical world of Harry Potter. He pulls off his apron from over his head and hangs it on the far wall.

Still lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize the human form advancing to the shop. He slips on his jacket and pulls out the keys to the shop. ready to lock up when the door opens and the bell rings.

"hey sorry. i'm closing up right now-" He turns and sees you walking in, your eyes dark and empty.

Your movement sluggish as if you haven't taken a break since you left. In your arms was a box, a large box that even sounded heavy. He almost stepped forward and helped load it into the back, but something about your expression froze him on the spot.

Sans knew something went wrong, the moment you earlier stopped all form of communication.

 

It seemed almost robotic, the way you moved as if you wished to power down or something. but the anger in your eyes made it seem like you were resisting the urge to punch the nearest wall till you bled.

He took a step back and watched you leave towards the car and brought in another box, after another and a final one.

He didn't know what to do.

So he did what he does best.

"if you spend too much time in the coffee shop you'll be _latte_ for work." He jokes and you stopped.

You had finished packing the last box into the back and were just standing in the middle of the walkway. Your shoulders slackened and a sound escapes you.

Sans continues.

"so, is coffee your _daily grind_?" 

You take a step forward and turn around.

"the coffee tasted like mud because it was _ground_ a couple of minutes ago..." He smirks. Hoping he was getting somewhere. but your expression didn't change.

"fun fact: stealing someone's coffee is called 'mugging.'"

A smile graced your lips, but it was one devoid of any emotion.

He almost spat out another god awful joke about coffee when you spoke up.

"Snakes don't drink coffee because it makes them _viperactive."_

Caught off guard, Sans sputtered out a laugh. Causing you to laugh along. A few moments pass, first laughing at the bad joke, then at the laughter, then at the amount of time you both were laughing for. Eventually calming down (after having to actually sit down).

"so." He almost asked what was wrong, but decided it wasn't in his place as your monster employee and changed last second. "i finished the book."

"OH!" You look immediately chipper. "Did you like it?"

"oh my god." Sans straightens as he slides the book in front of him. "you said there was more right?! _ahem._ i mean. right?" excitement laced his words.

You nodded, smiling at this attitude from him.

"Six more!"

"oh my yes." He got immersed in the excitement of what happened in the book with the wizardry and magic with humans, he didn't notice your face fall for reasons unknown. You clapped your hands together, stood and announced you were going to get him the second book that was in the car.

He couldn't have known, that as you walked away with a skip in your step, that your mind was befuddled with thoughts that wouldn't leave. You tried making them, shaking your head, slapping your cheeks, thinking of puppies. But nothing.

Not even a few moments later, after you had finally steeled yourself, you returned with the next two books in hand.

"So, the third is one of my favorites, mainly because Sirius appears and the whole plot twist but. You'll get there." You smirked evilly, being as vague as possible but also grabbing his attention.

"thanks, i'll keep that in mind." He smirked, knowing your play. "welp, this has been fun 'n all but i gotta _ron_."

He hasn't realized that he started a war.

" _Granger_ things have happened."

"i _neville_ said otherwise."

"Oh for the _Lovegood_ of god."

"lovegood?"

"Oh right..." You cleared your throat, took out your keys and shooed him out the door. "You'll figure it out. You ought to go, probably worried your family half to death."

Sans let out a snort but willingly let himself get shooed. "well... don't stay up late waiting for your letter to hogwarts."

You turned off the lights, closed the blinds then locked the door before confronting him with a faked grump face and waggled your finger at him.

"IT GOT LOST IN THE MAIL."

He let out a laugh and waved goodbye, you doing the same. You took a few steps forward towards your apartment, leaving the car there. When you turned around to say something to him, and he was gone.

Well, that's certainly something.

 

 

 

 

 

'Finally, I'm home.' I pulled out my phone, which had been off all day and decided that I would turn it on later and sort through stuff tomorrow. I could feel the exhaustion seep into my veins and pouring like an unmanned faucet into my bones, I barely get my shoes and coat off, the door locked and bag slumped on the floor before I flopped onto my couch.

My phone was still in my hand, cold and unused. I let out a long groan and turned it on, preparing myself to take on the text messages and emails and missed calls.

My eyes drooped, I could barely hear the buzzes of the text messages and voicemails. I shook it out of my system, forced myself to get up and move to my bedroom then get into my pajamas before hopping into bed, my phone somehow making it onto my table by my bed and plugged in at some point in the period of movement.

I was half tempted to pick up my phone and go through all of the notifications. But I once again shook my head. No, it really can wait till tomorrow.

With that thought in mind, my eyelids dropped.

 

 

 

**_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_ **

"Ugh." I groggily rolled over and pressed the snooze button on my ... adjusted alarm clock.

 ** _BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_**  it continued to relentlessly beep as if it were saying something like 'HAH YOU FOOL, YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK ON ME?!"

"Okay! Okay. Fine. I'm up." I reluctantly slide out of my bed, grabbed my phone, and a change of work clothes then made my way into the shower getting ready for the day.

In a bit, I realized, I would have to return the car. So opening might be a bit late. I groaned and laid my head against the wall of the shower. the warm water beating down on my back, massaging my sore muscles. but still effectively waking me up. Eventually, I got out and dressed in warm clothing. Remembered to bring my coat this time. And made my way to the cafe. I let out a sigh, I'm not a big fan of opening late. Only because it would take me a bit to get to the garage that I keep the car in.

It took about an hour, I stuck a note on the cafe door apologizing for the delayed open. Drove the car 10 minutes to the garage, then walked back in the awful cold. By the time I got back to the doors I couldn't feel my nose, and my hands hadn't even been out of my pockets once.

With the doors unlocked, and my card swiped officially clocking me in. I proceeded with the opening ritual. Swept the floors, wiped the counters, checked the muffins as well as the orders. Started heating the coffee, sending a wonderful aroma into the air. Making me sigh and remember my reason for opening this cafe.

I pulled on my apron, pulled out my phone and decided to listen to some relaxing music, while I attempt to go through my missed messages.

With an ear bud in one ear I put the hour loop of Marconi Union Weightless on.*

_*6 missed messages*_

_*2 missed calls*_

_*Voice mail from '_ **_FREAKING HAIRY FISH'_ ** _*_

I groaned and turned the music up, I was going to need it. Then started with the texts.

_Alphys: 2 New messages_

_The boneman: 2 New messages_

_Auntie: New message_

_Unknown number: New message_

Alright, first things first.

**Alphys: oh goog I wnted to tlk to u about somthig**

**Alphys: if thts alrit with u?**

Oh jeez, and I made her wait till now for an answer, I'm so sorry Alphys!

**Yeah Sure! sound's good. :Me**

Alright, next on the list.

 **The boneman: i knew you could mt.** _**dew** _ **it**

**The boneman: ok.. that was bad.**

**HAH, no kidding! the joke was a cry for** alp: **Me**

... Now family.

**Auntie: So you'll visit your brother only when you need him. And don't even have the courtesy to pop in a hello to me? I'll be expecting you this Christmas. Instead of you skipping out like you did last year.**

  **  
**Of course, I'll see you in a few weeks. :Me****

Great.

Finally, this unknown number.

but once I saw what it was, I immediately deleted the message and exited out of the app.

**Unknown Number: cann, I'm back.**

No, He can't. They caught him he-

The front bell rings, startling me abruptly out of my thoughts. My hand spasms, causing my phone to drop onto the counter. my elbow jolted and yanked the earbud out of my ear.

It was Mr. Calosky.

"Hey.. sorry, did I startle you out of thought?" He walks up, his eyes shifting around. Probably looking for Sans.

"Nah, don't worry about it. So what can I do for you today?"

"Ah, actually. Could you get me just a back coffee and a chocolate chip muffin today? I want to mix it up. The ladies at the library say it'll help me with dates."

I held back a laugh and mentally patted him on the back for going out and trying something different. While I grabbed his to go cup, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So uh, where's the skeleton? Did he quit?"

"Sans? Nah, he's apartment hunting."

"Oh.." He paused, then apparently without thinking he said. "I don't understand how you can stand the beasts."

I froze. I didn't want to turn away a customer, especially not one who's been coming here since I began this shop. "Mr. Calosky. I don't quite appreciate you down sizing my employee, nor my customers.” I look back at him, his drink still in my hands. His face was one of pure horror at the realization of what he just said. I still continued. “I'm sure you're looking at it all wrong. Monsters are really quite nice, they look beastly on the outside sure. But it shouldn't matter what you look like."

He stammered and quickly waved his arms, his facial expression showed one of extreme fear and regret. "N-No I-I didn't M-mean it like that! I-I just... I don't even get along with other _humans_... You're right. I-I think I'll strike a conversation with one today. Go bold or go home! as the kids say nowadays."

I gave him a soft smile and his coffee. Told him his total, rang it up and left into the back to get the muffin while he got out his money.

As usual, he had exact change.

"I-I'll get out of your hair. I-I'm sorry."

And you became a teacher... why?

"Bye Mr. Calosky."

With a wave towards his retreating body, I sat in my chair and let out an exasperated breath. And it's only 10:30.

Can I close up early? Text sans to take today and tomorrow off? Then I can take today to rest and do nothing?

Hah, no. I still have the taxes to pay. These low prices and 16 hour days a week are barely making it as it is. I don't get NEARLY enough customers as I should. Maybe it's because I serve monsters? I mean, that's the majority of who I sell to. Oh, and I'm getting more creams. Will I even have enough pay Sans? Ugh, math. Oh man, and Christmas is coming up. I can’t be that loser that shows up with no presents for anybody. Auntie will DEFINETELY not be happy. Alright, So I'll have to cut costs on the apartment, I also might have to up the prices? No, the poor monsters could barely afford these as is. With the lack of jobs open for monsters and such, I would hire more but I wasn't even supposed to hire SANS. I'll have to figure something out somehow.

Not upping the price, not cutting sans' pay, not going to cancel the cream. I can just make cookies for Auntie, and cookies and muffins for presents or whatever. I'll have to probably stop with my Wi-Fi at home, which is okay. I'm almost never home, and I'm never up when I'm at home. I could also stop Netflix as well as-

"..... Excuse me? ..."

Oh sh- "OH! Sorry, how can I help you?" I raise my head from my paper with numbers I don’t remember pulling out nor writing anything on. It was someone new. I can tell, this man has never been in here before. Oh I would definitely remember a man of fire walking in here.

With glasses, a man of fire with glasses. He was dressed in a suit, a white shirt that strangely wasn't on fire, along with a black vest and black slacks. From what I could see.

He had a kind gaze in his face of FIRE. I could somehow know he was smiling, even though he had no mouth.

"........ Is Sans here?..."

"Ah, no. Not at the moment, but he should be in here soon." With a smile in return, I stood to greet him. He nodded and sat on a stool across the counter from me.

"... Do you mind if I wait here?...."

"Of course not, wait as long as you'd like. I'll be here if you need anything." I couldn't help but stare, I sat back into my stool and got mesmerized by his flickering flames. I could feel the heat, but it wasn't overwhelming nor was it underwhelming. it was simply, whelming.*

I don't know how long I was staring at him, but eventually broke my gaze and tried to get back to my math. But gave up after a few wrong answers. I didn't know what to do, I offered the fire man something to drink or eat. But he shook his head and said he didn't bring any money with him. So I gave up on that too. I almost pulled out my phone to read or something but figured that'd be rude. So I ended on making Sans' name tag.

With a marker, sticky white tape, and a blank name tag. I got to work.

I tried it a couple ways.

I went with a capital **_S_** then lowercase **_ans_** but it just looked normal, so i went all capitals and it looked too loud for the laid back skele, then just went with all lowercase. And in my best comic sans as possible. Oh yeah. He'll love this. With a smile, I look back at the man of fire. He seemed very awkward, as if he doesn't often leave his environment or something. He kept looking at the clock and the door. The same thing Sans did himself the first day of work.

Okay, I'll just strike up a conversation, like a normal human being.

"Well, how are you?" I stare right at him, but when his head swiveled to look at me. He seemed surprised, he looked around before settling with the thought that yes. I'm talking to him.

"........ I'm alright........... You?"

"Pretty good. Talking to a _HOT_ guy at the moment so." I put emphasis on the hot. his eyebrows shot up at that. then a little sizzle of a snort came out of him.

He shook his head as if he gets that a lot.

"I'm gonna be straight forwards with you here. You keep things _spicy_ in a relationship, don’t you."

His glasses moved as if he had rolled his eyes animatedly. I still continued

“Is it getting hot in here, or is it just you.” I fanned myself and grinned at the monster, he face palmed with the slightest groan that sounded like a crackling of a fire. I finally gave it a rest and took this moment to actually look at him. The fire he was made of took form of a sort of human like being, the shape really brought out the best features, the way his jaw edged, the dark and light colors of the fire blending together, constantly moving, his broad shoulders and muscles building slightly against the fabric of his shirt. despite him being a monster, and I a human. This fire being, is really good looking. _Hot_ as eff. Oh yeah, I’d hit that.

Oh no

What did I just, AHH stupid mind, what?

My face felt warm, more warm than before, a definite blush was creeping its way to the top of my cheeks, despite my odd thought, a smile rose too.

“……….. Please, tell me something I don’t know...."

Wha, oh this cheeky mother effer.

When I didn’t reply he looked as if he had said something wrong, but didn't move to apologize or anything. I still let out a laugh, not a forced one. A genuine laugh.

"Well, lookie here Mister..." I don't have his name, do I.

"..... Grillby...."

"OoohHH GRILLBY! SANS HAS TALKED ABOUT YOU BEFORE!" I paused, second guessing myself. "Right?"

He shrugs confused, our previous conversation forgotten.

"All good things, all good things." This got a grin out of him. "Yeah, he definitely mentioned something about a restaurant or bar or something called Grillbys. That's you?"

He nodded his fire moved in a way that seemed like he was beaming proudly.

"DUDE, I'll have to check it out sometime yeah?" He nods.

I kept grinning, we sat in silence for a bit before I spoke again.

"So how are you liking life above ground?"

He flinched. Obviously, this was a sore spot.

"Sorry..." Great, I made things awkward again. More silence. I thought back to my money problems and the monsters that come in and order along with their lack of money, and the lack of jobs, Then without thinking, under my breath. I said. "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Not even half a beat later, this quiet flame bursts forward with a shout.

"BUT YOU ALREADY ARE! ......" I look at him in surprise.

He stands and leans on the counter with a gentle flame and coerced. "...... This cafe brings inspiration and helps so many monsters." I doubted that, and almost spoke up to ask how my tiny cafe could do that, but he answered that himself. "...... I'm sure you know, there aren't many jobs open for monsters; so we don’t have a whole lot of human money. And you, with your low prices and friendly environment, you help so much."

I let out a small smile and the blush expands, my chest swells and my ego inflates.

"that’s a lotta words for a monster of so few."

OH JEEZE, didn't even hear him come in!

"...... Sans! ....." Grillby seemed to have noticed his close proximity to me and leaned off the table with an apology. I waved it away and looked at the skeleton himself behind the monster of fire, and approached the counter.

"heya grillbz. see ya met my boss." He turned to me with a wave. "sup _______"

"Hey Sans." I smile.

"......______," He let out a slight spark as he said my name, sending a shiver down my spine. "......Yes, it suits you. It was a pleasure talking to you........." He smiled at me again then turned to Sans with a more serious look. "Sans.... I have to talk to you..."

"m'kay." He sits on the barstool across from counter from me. When Grillby didn't continue, I realized why, monster stuff.

"AH, I should.... CHECK ON THE MUFFINS." I, as casually as I could manage, walked back into the kitchen to busy myself with things in there while they spoke.

 

 

 

"wow grillbz, didn't know you were the kind to check out the human ladies."

Grillby's flames lit up a darker color. He wove his hands around quickly. "..... I- That wasn't what- I-um......"

Sans let out a deep laugh, then turns more serious, "soo, you wanted to talk to me?"

Grillby's flames finally relaxed into his normal shades and he spoke. "....... They're taking away my bar....."

"what?! why?"

"... Some of the human's nearby fear that it's a 'gang's joint' and that it'll 'only bring bad news.' ....."

"but your bar is one of the safest places in town."

"..... They don't trust it because it comes from underground...."

"so what are you gonna do now?"

Grillby took off his glasses and massaged the crest of his fire nose. Then shrugged half heartedly.

"i'm sorry grillbz, i know how much the bar means to you." He gave Grillby a pat on the shoulder, then froze when the sound of pans clattering on the floor came from the back.

Grillby took this as a cue to leave, he stood up and said his farewell, and left something on the counter for you to find.  With a ding of the bell behind him, he went away into the cold.

Sans decided he really should see if something had happened to you.

He was only mildly suprised when he entered the back and saw a bunch of metal sheets on the floor and you as well, surrounded by them.

"Well.. _sheet._ "* You said when he had entered, he once again sputtered out a laugh because of you.

"something sure has gone _a-rye_."

"It sure is a _crumb-y_ job."

"you're _gluten_ for punishment?

"Gasp, how'd you know? My secrets!"

"... did you seriously say gasp?"

"...... Help me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am, Going tooooooooooooo trrryyyyy and keep updating, i promise???
> 
> ***Weightless by macaroni union, I read somewhere that it reduces stress by like 63% and like, I listen to it and it never fails to reduce my stress.  
> ** Thank you Robin for this "Young Justice"  
> *This pun is usually for bed sheets, yknow instead of the cuss. But hey, cookie sheets. haaaa


End file.
